Bonnie & Clyde
by The Wraith2
Summary: AU fic. What if X's greatest pair of Safety Patrollers were X's two most wanted criminals?
1. Act One

Well this will be my first Fillmore fic, so any thought and/or criticism is appreciated.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Act One: Jailbreaks and The Chase

            The X Middle School Safety Patrol. These guys were the best of the best. There wasn't a criminal at the school that they could bring down; their most recent arrest was proof of that. But they weren't kidding themselves, the girl in the white holding room was one of the biggest players in X's underworld. Sure she wasn't much to look at by first glance but her appearance was anything but normal at this school. Contrary to the school colors everyone else wore she wore a solid black dress and a pair of Doc Martens that made her pale complexion stand out and simply screamed "Goth" to all those who saw her. The most striking feature about her was her vibrant green eyes that seemed out of place on her pale face. At first glance her eyes gave someone the impression of her innocence but that was clearly contradicted by the smirk that was almost always present on her face since her arrival at X. It was that same smirk that had everyone in the Safety Patrol Headquarters on edge at this very moment.  The same smirk that told them that she knew something they didn't.

"Ingrid Third."

            The entire force turn toward the voice and saw Jr. Commissioner Vallejo. They all noticed that he looked more relaxed than he had an hour ago when he got the call that they had cornered and caught Third. He held his usual cup of hot chocolate and the open file on Third in his right hand his eyes fixed on Danny O'Farell, Karen Tehama, and Joseph Anza the patrollers who made the arrest. 

"Listen up people. You all know how big a deal that perp is. That's why we're not taking any chances. If we nail her then we get him and we can all rest a little easier. We all know that Ingrid Third is the smartest kid in X but she's also got a rap sheet as long as my right arm. She into everything from breaking and entering and stink bombings to computer hacking, her record says she did time in Nepal for a couple of months too. And all of this was on her own. So I don't need to tell you to keep an eye out."

            Vallejo finished addressing the squad and proceeded to the hold room to get Ingrid's statement. He silently hoped that everything would just go without a hitch this time.

~~~~~ Interrogation Room ~~~~~

            Altogether it was a very plain and boring room Ingrid thought to herself as she waited. The white walls and the text on the north wall saying "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE" was all clearly set up to play with her mind. It probably would have work too, if she were any less entertained by the patrollers constantly glancing at her through the windows and the one-way mirror. That was the most enjoyable thing about this to her. The Safety Patrol actually thought that they had pulled off some great feat by arresting her. It wasn't like she was trying get to away when they had run away from their latest caper, oh on, that would have ruined all the fun that they had planned. Her eyes moved to the clock on the far wall.

_'1:15'_ she thought to herself as she noticed the door to the holding room being opened.

            Vallejo entered the room and paused to look at Ingrid before shutting the blinds. He took the seat directly in front of the girl and waited for her to turn and face him knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

"Hello Vallejo, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Ingrid said not bothering to turn around.

"Not long enough Third."

"Folsom keeping you busy?"

"Yeah she's been keeping us all busy, but that's thanks to you and your partner."

            Ingrid smirked at that statement. It was always nice to hear that their work was being appreciated. Vallejo used the time from the pause in conversation to read Ingrid's facial expression. It was nearly impossible to do considering she rarely showed any emotion except when she was up to something or when she was around her partner. And her smile wasn't doing anything to help him relax. He was brought form his musing when she spoke up again.

"So I heard your up for another term as Jr. Commissioner?"

"That's right. I'm up for re-election in a couple of months."

"That's nice you always were the best at what you do."

"Lets cut the crap Third. You going to give me a statement so I can get you out of my hair or are we going to have to go through this like before." Vallejo said just barely controlling his anger.

            Ingrid smiled at this; they had been through this only once before. It had happened when she first arrived at X. It was also the same day that she had set off a massive stink bomb after her public razzing. Vallejo had got her statement then too.  So she knew that she was grating Vallejo's nerves and she enjoyed it. _'Just one more push.'_ She thought. 

"How's Malika?" Ingrid asked sweetly.

"Leave her outta this Third. Just give me a damned statement so I can book you and get you out of here." Vallejo snarled.

            Ingrid's smile grew.

"Lighten up Vallejo. It isn't my fault that she went down the way she did. The Robins had a good thing going she just got sloppy."

            Vallejo glared at Ingrid. Everyone knew about Malika leaving the force for the Red Robins, but only a few choice people knew her relationship with him.

"Kinda like what happened to you today. I mean your partner leaving you high and dry to take the fall. I thought you two were tighter than that. I guess there really is no honor among thieves."

            Ingrid's eyes hardened and her smirk fell.

"Fuck. You."

"Thank you Ms. Third it was good talking to you."

            Vallejo got up from his seat and left the holding room with a smile on his face for his small victory. He didn't notice Ingrid's smirk return when he finally left the room.

_'1:30. Showtime.' _

~~~~~ Safety Patrol Office ~~~~~

            He had been here for the last fifteen minutes, but he wasn't complaining it was exactly  how they planned it. But then again he knew that anyone else would probably throw a fit if they found him. He smirked and looked around the office for a second time. Not much had changed from the first time he had snuck in, Vallejo should really get his locks changed, not that they would stop him. His smile grew when he saw Vallejo address the Safety Patrol about how catching Ingrid was an important step that would lead them toward finally bringing him down. Ha what a joke. He had been dodging these guys since he first showed up at X. Sure they had come close once or twice, but they couldn't touch him.      

            Cornelius Fillmore propped his shoes onto Jr. Commissioner Vallejo's desk, and relaxed. Not much could happen until Ingrid had done her part. That was the main reason Fillmore liked working with Ingrid, the girl had style. He knew that the moment that he had first laid his eyes on her. His other partners were professionals at what they did but Ingrid's way of pulling off a job was like nothing he had seen in a long time. He glanced at the clock again just as the door behind him opened.

"What the hell!?! How did you get in here?" Vallejo yelled.

            Fillmore gave the Junior Commissioner a small chuckle. He really did enjoy giving Vallejo a hard time. 

"Trade secret, Vallejo. Besides what is a little breaking and entering between friends?"

"You are no friend of mine, Fillmore." Vallejo snarled before taking his seat.

"Dawg Vallejo. I'm hurt." Fillmore said his smile denying the validity of his statement.

"Listen Fillmore, I really don't have the time or patience to deal with you after what I just went through with your girl, Third. So just get out."

            Fillmore stood and began to casually pace the office. 

"It's funny you should mention her. You see I was just coming to see how that was going. You get anything out of her other than the usual?" 

"Drop it Fillmore, Ingrid got caught end of story. So anything that you got to say on the matter doesn't help her or you out. She's going down with or without you. She'll be lucky if Folsom doesn't expel her ass." Vallejo finished with a smirk.

            Fillmore turned on Vallejo and returned his glare. He knew Folsom was starting her crack down on crime at X. Some of the dumber criminals here had already gotten suspended for bad jobs that they had pulled. Parnassus had been the first to go down, never mind the fact the he was the second smartest kid in X. He should have never tried to double-cross Ingrid. So Ingrid saw to it that he took the fall for the stink bombing she pulled when she had first arrived.

"Vallejo, my man. You and I both know you got nothing on Ingrid, besides that, this whole thing will never even reach Folsom. So just give me what's mine and I'll be out your hair for awhile." 

"No dice Fillmore. You had your chance to save her you didn't now she goes down for what you both did." 

"You really think I couldn't get her out of that if I didn't want to?" Fillmore said with a smirk. "You know what Vallejo forget it. We both know that you got nothing. So I don't have anything to worry about." Fillmore said and made his way to the door. "See ya around."

            Vallejo just watched as Fillmore left his office. He knew something was up with Fillmore and Third, but he would worry about that later right now he had other problems to deal with.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" O'Farell yelled.

            Vallejo simply rubbed his temples trying to ward off the headache he knew was coming. It was going to be a long week.

~~~~~ Hallway ~~~~~

            Fillmore smirked when he was finally out of Safety Patrol HQ. The reactions he got from the patrollers present were priceless. O'Farell fell over trying to think of how he had gotten into the office with them all there, Tehama just glared at him not really that much of a change, and Azna just gave him a wide berth when he saw him coming. It was good to know that his reputation still held so much weight around X. Fillmore reached into his pocket for his watch. _1:40, twenty minutes to get ready_, Fillmore thought snapping the watch shut and proceeding down the hall.

~~~~~ Safety Patrol Office ~~~~~

            Tehama, O'Farell, Azna, and Vallejo were already suiting up for the escort to the Detention Block. They were taking every possible precaution for this one. It wasn't bad enough that Ingrid Third was the person they were escorting, they had to go passed Randal the Vandal's cell on the way. It wasn't that the kid was really dangerous just he had a way of messing with your head when you stayed around him too long. The patroller that had caught him was the best they had, Wayne. He had been working the Fillmore/Third Case before he left the force and moved. But that was something they just had to deal with.

"Everybody ready?" Vallejo asked.

            Tehama, Azna, and O'Farell stood and nodded. Vallejo nodded back and moved toward the room that Ingrid was held in. Ingrid looked up as the door opened and smiled. 

"Is it that time already? And I was just getting comfortable." Ingrid said sweetly.

"Lets go Third." Was all Vallejo said.

            Ingrid stood and followed Vallejo to her position in the escort. With Tehama and Azna in front of her and O'Farell and  Vallejo bringing up the rear. Ingrid smiled when they began the trek to the Detention Block. Everything was right on schedule.

            They were halfway to the Detention Block when Fillmore spotted them. They were way too predictable for his tastes, why would they continue to use the same route for every escort they did. Fillmore figured it was something that they would realize after he and Ingrid were done. He smirked  and pulled the mask down over his head. Ingrid caught a quick glance of her partner before he ducked into position. Then the lights in the back hallway went out. The Safety Patrol tried to get a quick grasp on the situation.

"SECURE THIRD!" Vallejo yelled trying to take control.

"I GOT HER!" O'Farell and Azna yelled.

            The lights came back on a minute later. Vallejo took in the sight before him. The only people in the hallway were him, Azna, O'Farell, and being held by both boys was a very pissed Karen Tehama. At the north end of the hall he saw Ingrid Third with arm around Cornelius Fillmore's waist the other waving at him and the Safety Patrollers.

"Get them and don't let them get off school property!" Vallejo ordered.

            Ingrid smiled when she saw the patrollers rush toward them. Her favorite part of this whole set up was about to start. She looked at Fillmore and smiled.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Hey I didn't want to rush your fun." He answered.

            Ingrid said a quick thanks and kissed him quickly on his cheek just before they broke into a dead run down the adjacent hallway. She laughed out loud when she looked back at her pursuers they faces were firmly set. Fillmore saw the twinkle in her eyes he knew she was enjoying herself, but right now they had to get off school grounds, they could celebrate later. 

~~~~~ Detention Block ~~~~~

            Randal 'The Vandal' Julian sat here looking at the small television set that had been given to him shortly after his arrest. It was the same Art program that he watched everyday and the only way he would ever get near any thing artistic again. Or that what Principal Folsom had told him at his trial. They just didn't seem to understand why he did what he did, the 'Flava Sava' tag was his way to stay in the art world, forget about it being against the rules. He would be famous one way or another. So he sat here everyday until he was to be released and escorted off the school grounds. His gaze fell back to the TV when something strange happened the volume was replaced with static. 

"Just watch the program and pretend that nothing has happened, Mr. Julian." A voice said.

            Randal simply nodded. He knew that this type of thing could only be done from the Audio Visual Room, so someone has to have taken a distinct interest in him. He sat and listened to the person who spoke to him.

"Mr. Julian, I have been looking over your past exploits at X and I am very impressed. I have a proposal for you. I will arrange for your release in exchange for you cooperation in acting as a diversion for the Safety Patrol." 

            Julian was listening intently now, The opportunity to leave his so-called gilded cage was something he was eager to do. 

"Look toward the camera  in the southwestern corner and nod if you agree to this arrangement." 

            Randal did so.

"Good then, you will be released and given instruction as to where we can meet to further discuss this matter. Good day Mr. Julian."

            The sound on the television returned and Randal Julian sat in the room for the first time smiled at his good fortune.

~~~~~ X Hallway ~~~~~

"Hurry up they're half way to the school's exit." Karen Tehama said with rushed breath.

            Ingrid And Fillmore had already lead them half way around the school making them all look like total idiots. They had trapped O'Farell and Azna in one of the many banners representing the school's  clubs. She had almost gotten caught in that too, but she had luckily dove to try and trip up Fillmore or Third. It was a gamble, but at least Tehama had avoided the trap. She looked up and saw that they were quickly losing ground to Ingrid and Fillmore; she grabbed her radio and called Vallejo.

"Vallejo is that block up yet? I already lost Azna and O'Farell back in the second hall around room 102." 

"Tehama stay on Fillmore and Third. The block is up and waiting for them just lead them into it." Vallejo ordered.

"I copy but you had better send someone to check O'Farell and Azna. Tehama out."

            They were almost there, maybe another 20 yards until they were home free. Then they saw it. Vallejo stood in front of the school doors with a roadblock set up with ten other patrollers waiting for them. Fillmore looked around the hallway quickly and spotted their ticket out of the school. He grabbed Ingrid and jumped both of them on to the near by AV cart. Their combined weigh caused the desired effect for Fillmore. The cart shot forward straight at the roadblock. Vallejo saw this and made the split second decision between having everyone hold their ground or get everyone out of harms way. With the cart coming fast it wasn't really much of a choice.

"EVERYONE MOVE!!!"

            The patrollers didn't hesitate. They all dove for cover a second before the cart burst through the roadblock and sent Ingrid and Fillmore flying into the grass lawn. Vallejo made it to his feet just in time to see the pair take off down the street on a scooter and bike, with each waving to him as they rode away.

"Alright people let's clean this up and get back to headquarters." Vallejo said in a tired voice.

            Just before they all turned to leave a near by student ran out of the boy's restroom yelling at the top of his lungs.

"OH MAN! OH MAN! IT WAS HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!! HORRIBLE!!!" 

"Someone calm him down so I can get a statement." Azna said.

            Tehama came up next to him and called Vallejo as she looked into the restroom. Vallejo stepped through the door and his eyes widen at the scene. Across the room, from the stalls to the mirrors above the sinks, was the words FLAVA SAVA. 

"Folsom's not going to like this." 

~~~~~ Ingrid's  House ~~~~~

            They laughed all the way to her house. Their plan couldn't have gone any better. That was the whole set up from the start, Ingrid had developed a liking to the idea of barely escaping arrest at X and Fillmore was a master at setting up and escaping any kind of situation. So she loved the air of excitement that he brought into her life. 

"That was some quick thinking at the door this afternoon, Fillmore." Ingrid said a she opened the front door.

"It wasn't much. I just used what was there." Fillmore shrugged off the compliment as he followed Ingrid inside.

            They both said their hellos to Ingrid's father as they passed the kitchen. They made their way to Ingrid's room, which was also the place that they planned all of their jobs. They set the bags down and moved to the table in the center of the room. Laying there was the exact blueprint of X Middle School and everything that could be found on the property. They leaned over the blueprint and looked at one section that was highlighted. It was the storage barn behind the Home Economics Room. Fillmore pointed to that spot on the blueprint.

"Okay Ingrid. This is Jimmy Nevada's casino. Its has got two entrances and both are guarded by two guys at all times. The southeast wall has the safe where he keeps his stash of smoits. Word on the street is that he keeps at least close to 6-8 hundred thousand worth in that safe. It should be an easy job for us to pull, all we need to do is get the combination and lift the smoits after Nevada closes up shop. We'll check it out at lunch Thursday." 

"I got that but how do we get the combo, it's not like he'll just give it to us." Ingrid said.

            Fillmore gave her a knowing smile and pointed to his right temple. Ingrid smirked and nodded again.

"Oh yeah my photographic memory."

            They continued to make their plans when they heard a knock at the door and saw Ingrid's older sister, Arial, come through the door holding a couple of drinks for them. Arial for the most part was a older version of Ingrid just with glasses.

"Here you two I brought you some drinks."

"Thanks." They replied.

            Arial took a quick glance at the blueprint on the table and shook her head. These two would never learn.

"Fillmore I will never understand why you can't just take Ingrid out on a normal date." 

"I plan to Arial, this Friday in fact." Fillmore smirked at the look Arial had given him for his comment.

"Seriously I'm taking her to the dance next week." 

            They both heard Ingrid's quick inhalation at this new subject.

"News to you too I take it little sister?" Arial questioned.

"Ummm Yeah." 

"Well I leave you two alone now." Arial said and took her leave.

            Ingrid stared at Fillmore for a moment then smiled at him.

"You were serious weren't you?"

"When it comes to you, as a heart attack." Fillmore said.

"Great now I'll need a dress." Ingrid said and then they went back to planning their casino job.

~~~~~~ The Next Day- Folsom's Office ~~~~~~

            Vallejo stood in front of the large oak desk and waited for the woman sitting behind it to speak. Principal Folsom was dressed in her usual blue skirt suit with her arms crossed in front of her as she stared at the report on her desk. Next to her stood Vice Principal Raycliff, dressed in his usual black suit and tie. Folsom shut the file before her with a frustrated sigh, then looked at Vallejo.

"Vallejo let me see if I understand this correctly. First you loose Ingrid Third in the back hallway due to a temporary blackout, then you allow her partner ,Cornelius Fillmore, to cause hundreds of dollars worth of damage to my school. And on top of that you allowed Randal Julian, to escape. WHERE EXACTLY WERE YOU WHEN THIS WAS ALL HAPPENING!?!"

            Vallejo to his credit didn't flinch when Folsom yelled. She was always like that so he just let it go. He stepped up to the desk and began to try and explain the situation.

"Principal Folsom, you got look at it from my perspective. The force has taken a big blow since Wayne moved down south, and we simply can't be everywhere at once. But that wasn't the bad part, Tehama finished her sweep of Julian's cell. Who ever broke him out of there knew what they were doing. Tehama checked the tapes before the escape too, Julian looked at the camera on the southwest wall." 

"And what does that have to do with what has been going on here as of late, Jr. Commissioner?" Folsom said as she raised eyebrow.

"We got a tape this morning form some guy calling himself Sting Ray. He claims that he  is responsible for Julian's escape as well the other major crimes that have gone down at X. At first it we thought it was Fillmore and Third messing with us again. Then he told us about his last major heist. You remember the week that the final exams, chalk shipments, and train convention accident went down. They were all setup by him. Beside this type of stuff isn't Fillmore or Thirds style. That's not saying that they couldn't this stuff off either."

"Okay then Vallejo. I want all of your available Safety Patrol Officers moved to the Sting Ray case." Folsom said as she retook her seat.

"You don't seem to understand. We don't have the manpower to do this job. It's taking everything we got to stop the little crooks in X." Vallejo said.

"Then find some way to fix the problem Vallejo or I'm sure Safety Patrol HQ will make a great  Staff Yoga Studio." Folsom said then turned her back to Vallejo.

            Vallejo sighed. He knew the topic wasn't up for any more discussion. Might as well go tell the force.

 ~~~~~ Safety Patrol HQ ~~~~~

"Hey Chief I got the info you wanted on the Julian's escape. The camera that he looked at before his escape was controlled by remote from the AV room." Tehama said as Vallejo entered the office.

"Good work Tehama. Send some one down to check out the AV club." 

"Already covered that O'Farell and Azna checked them out. No one was in the room before or after Julian got sprung." 

"Great another dead end. Keep on it and keep me informed." Vallejo said  and went into his office to think.

            He sank into his seat and stared down into his cup of hot chocolate. He and the force were in a bad way he knew that, especially after Third's little escape yesterday. Who was he kidding he needed a miracle and fast.

~~~~~ The Nevada Club ~~~~~

            Considering the size of the room they were in Ingrid and Fillmore had to give Nevada credit for the set up of his operation. He had managed to step up a decent casino complete with tables and every type of illegal gambling you could want. He wasn't a slouch on his security either, two bouncers were placed at both entrances and three stood next to the safe. Nevada was living  pretty comfortable with his business. Nevada himself was just an ordinary looking gangster, black suit and fake accent, the whole nine yards. Not that impressive of a physique, guy probably got lucky and had more brains than brawn. The bouncer that was always around him proved that.  

            Fillmore nodded to Ingrid and took his place at one the card table in the corner while Ingrid positioned herself at the table that gave her the best view of the safe's combination lock. The plan was simple. Fillmore would make the highest amount of smoits he could to get Nevada's attention, then he would get Nevada into a high stakes game. Her job was to simply wait it out until Fillmore had made enough to make Nevada open the safe to pay up then she would get the combo and they leave to prepare for the next night. Ingrid looked toward the table in the corner as another guy stood and left. 

            Fillmore fixed his white tuxedo jacket as he pulled his winnings thus far in to his pile and stacked them neatly in front of him. Some of these guys really didn't know when to quit, he had already doubled the two thousand smoits he had brought in with him. If this kept up he would be out of here before he attracted Nevada's attention. He cast a quick glance at Ingrid, he had to admit she looked good in her red dress. He nodded when she pointed to Nevada as he approached the table. 

"That is quite the amount you have accumulated Mr…..?" Nevada began as he took the seat across from Fillmore.

"This is just pocket money to a guy like me, and it's Fillmore." 

"I see you don't think the competition is up to your caliber? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind playing me in a couple of hands." Nevada challenged in his accent.

"Sure. You play Black Jack?" Fillmore asked and placed 250 smoits on the table as an opening bet. 

            Nevada matched his bet and dealt. Fillmore looked down at his cards, the face up card was a two and the face down was an ten. Nevada had a jack showing. Fillmore signaled for a card and received a king, he pushed 250 smoits to Nevada and place another 250 as his next bet. The result was the same for this and the next hand leaving Fillmore losses at 750 smoits. Nevada smiled at the results.

"It seems that your good luck has left you my friend. What do you say to one last game with everything on the line and double or nothing?" 

"Are you sure? That's a whole lot of smoits to just play around with." Fillmore pretended to be nervous.

"You said your self that this amount was just change for men like us." Nevada prodded while shuffling the cards.

"Why not." 

"Excellent."

            The cards were dealt once again with Nevada showing a two face up this time. Fillmore smiled at his face up card, the king of spades and his face down card was even better, the queen of spades. Fillmore promptly doubled down both his cards and asked  for a hit. Nevada looked at his face down card and saw a ten, he had 12 he had to bank on a 9 or less to win this game. He pulled and saw an 8, and he released the breath he had been holding. Jimmy Nevada turned both his final cards over after seeing if Fillmore wanted any other cards.

"Twenty that will very hard to beat my friend." 

            Fillmore nodded his head in agreement, then turned over the first of his face down cards, the ace of spades. Nevada gasps at the sight of the ace he had lost the 4000 smoits they had bet thanks to the double or nothing, but could still break even if his other face down card was a 9 or less. The final card was turned and Nevada could believe it. The ace if hearts sat there on top of the queen of spades. He had just lost 16000 smoits in four hands of Black Jack.

"Aww snap, now ain't that a pretty sight." Fillmore said.

"Indeed it is, you will of course allow me to win my smoits back Mr. Fillmore?" Nevada asked.

"I think I'll call it quits, but I seem to be missing about 8000 more smoits."

"Of course but I'll have to get the rest of the smoits from the safe. Jut one moment."

            Nevada made his way to his safe and Ingrid actively began watching the combination lock. The safe was opened a minute later and the smoits were then given to Fillmore who rose and made his way toward her. 

"Going my way?" he asked.

"You seem nice enough." Ingrid answered then took the arm Fillmore had offered her.

            Once they were outside and halfway to their vehicles Ingrid nodded to Fillmore and they rode off to prepare the heist for tomorrow night.

~~~~~ X Audio Visual Room ~~~~~

            Randal Julian had been waiting here as he was instructed to do by his mysterious benefactor. But no one had shown up after his arrival and he was getting impatience. He knew the Safety Patrol would be on to him sooner rather than later, after his most recent work. He needed to hurry this meeting up so he could start his next tag. Randal sighed and sat back in the chair he had occupied for the last ten minutes. A blinking red light caught his attention. He pressed the button next to light and saw the screen in front him come to life. A black figure to appeared and replaced the previously blank screen.

"Good Day Mr. Julian. You may speak me through the microphone to your right. How are you enjoying your freedom?"

"I'm enjoying it just fine Mr. Sting Ray. But let us get this meeting under way shall we?" Randal said.

"As you wish Mr. Julian. The proposal I made is a very simple one. I would like you to act as a diversion to the Safety Patrol, while my people and I pull off some jobs. For your services we will provide you with the supplies you need to make your 'art'." 

"I'll need something more than just the supplies Sting Ray. I'll need some insurance that you won't give me up to the Safety Patrol and that they won't be on my tail when you have pulled your jobs."

"Fine then, what do you require?" Sting Ray asked.

            Randal 'The Vandal' Julian smiled at the screen.

~~~~~ The Nevada Club- Friday Afternoon ~~~~~

            Jimmy Nevada had done a good amount of work today. He had almost made back what he had lost the day before. It still amazed him that someone could be that lucky, no one had ever pulled two aces in a game of Black Jack at his casino, but that didn't matter anymore. He looked at the clock it was time to close up shop for the night. Nevada put his acquired smoits into the safe then locked up the Home Economics Store Room.

            Fillmore and Ingrid watched him leave through the skylight on the roof of the storage building. Both were dressed in black to cut down on the possibility of being seen. The plan was simple after Nevada lock up the casino then Fillmore would lower Ingrid to the safe from the skylight. She would open the safe and put as many smoits as she could in to the duffle bag. It was a simple job, in and out in ten minutes tops. Fillmore nodded when he saw Nevada move out of his field of seat. He checked the rope tied to Ingrid's waist.

            Ingrid gave him a quick smile before jumping down through the now open skylight. Ingrid felt the rope go tight just before she hit the casino floor. She wasn't worried about being caught by any one; Fillmore would keep an eye out for anyone. She set the bag down before and started in on the combination lock. Her eyes closed briefly as she recalled the numbers Nevada used on the lock, 2-28-29. Ingrid smiled when the lock on the safe clicked open. She immediately started stuffing the bag with as many smoits as possible.

            Fillmore checked his watch again, 7 minutes had passed but they were on schedule. Ingrid had already got the safe open and was getting all the smoits she could. Then a problem showed up in the form of Jimmy Nevada, they hadn't planned on him coming back to the casino before they were finished. Fillmore thought about a quick way out.

"Ingrid close the safe and hang on I'm pulling you out!"

"But why, I'm almost done down here?" Ingrid asked slightly confused.

"Nevada's on his way back. HOLD ON!!!" Fillmore said and pulled the rope back.

            Ingrid just barely managed to close the safe and grab the bag before she felt herself being pulled toward the roof. She closed her eyes and waited to collide with the skylight but instead felt herself stop mere inches from impact with the roof. 

"Ingrid stay still. I got you." Fillmore said.

            Jimmy Nevada came back into his casino and took a quick glance around the area. Nothing was out of place. He had almost gone home when he realized that he had forgotten to add the smoits he had been given by that dancer he had put into debt early this month. Nevada went over to the safe and put the combination in without a second glance. His eyes went wide at what lay before him. The safe was clearly missing the majority of the smoits he had put there before he left. Nevada began to frantically scan the casino for any clue as to how he had been robbed blinded in such a short time. Nothing was even remotely out of place. 

"How the hell could this have possibly happened?" Nevada cursed.

            Ingrid did her best to stay quiet as she watched Nevada search the room like a man possessed. His final curse had almost done her in, but she had contained her laughter until Nevada had left the storage room. Ingrid continued to laugh as Fillmore finally helped her on to the roof. 

"You enjoy yourself?" Fillmore asked her as she watched her laugh.

            Ingrid nodded and handed him the duffle bag. She had enjoyed this job even if it wasn't like the others they pulled. Ingrid had started to think it was too easy and boring while she was breaking in to the safe, but when Nevada had showed up it provided the entertainment she had wanted. She looked toward Fillmore as he jumped down from the roof; he looked up and motioned for her to follow. She landed next to him and they made their way to the bikes they had left at the edge of the schoolyard. Ingrid smiled before they rode off, her eyes were full of mirth when she turned to Fillmore. 

"So is the dance going to be this much fun too?" 


	2. Act Two

Act Two: Old Friends and New Enemies

            Vallejo's life had been a living hell for the last week. Between Folsom breathing down his neck, this mysterious Sting Ray character, and Randal 'the Vandal' Julian tagging every restroom in sight, he and the Safety Patrol had been working around the clock. What made matters worse was Folsom had assigned the Safety Patrol to baby sit the dance that was coming up. He really didn't want to think about anyone trying to pull something on that night. Besides he had already given the force that night off for some down time. Vallejo sighed; he really hoped that this week would go better than the last couple had. He didn't need any more problems.

"Junior Commissioner Vallejo. What are you doing about my case?" 

            _'Just great.'_ Vallejo thought and rolled his eyes. Jimmy Nevada had been raising hell for the past four days. Apparently his quote unquote business had been robbed last Friday with the damage coming to about 850 thousand smoits. He had filed his complaint early this week hoping to uncover something about how a job that big had been pulled in such a short time. Nevada looked impatiently at Vallejo waiting for some type of response.

"Listen Nevada, we have already been over this there was only two entrances to your so-called business, the front door connected to the Home Economics Room and the back door. You got the key to both. Tehama checked the place out from top to bottom, no signs of forced entry and your safe didn't show any signs of being cracked or tampered with, so that's it case closed. Besides you'll make back what you lost in less then a week."

"I don't think you understand _Jr. Commissioner_. Some common criminal robbed me blind in a matter of minutes!! I want to know who it was and NOW!!!" Nevada demanded.

"No I don't think you understand, Nevada. My guys and me are busting our asses trying to work every case that comes at us. So don't give me any crap about your illegal casino taking hits. I don't need this crap right now. So I suggest you get your greedy little carcass out my office before I bring you up on charges." Vallejo said staring down at Nevada.

            Nevada didn't like how this situation had turned against him. On one hand he wanted to get who ever had robbed him, but on the other he didn't need the Safety Patrol making a raid on his casino. He would have to give up this venture, besides he had already doubled what he had lost. Nevada turned and left the office, but not before giving Vallejo one last glare.  Joseph Anza entered shortly after Nevada's departure.

"Hey Chief, I checked the Nevada Club over again like you said. The only way that job could have been done without forced entry is through the skylight, but it's a thirty-foot sheer drop from the roof to the floor. So I'm thinking it had to be at least a two-man job. But whoever it was still needed the combo for the safe. The thing is we didn't find any finger prints on the safe or the sky light."

            Vallejo nodded. It made sense but no one was going to pull something like that if they couldn't get into the safe. But all this could wait until later; they had to report to Folsom about their upcoming dance duty.

"Good work Anza. File your report and get Tehama and O'Farrell. Folsom wants us in her office." Vallejo said as he rose and went to retrieve his cup of hot chocolate. 

            Anza left to gather the rest of the force and get ready. Vallejo turned to the window and sighed again. He really wasn't looking forward to this meeting with Folsom or the rest of the week.

~~~~~~ Science Lab ~~~~~~

            Randal Julian stood in this room casting his eyes at random items and anything that provide him mild interest. He had come here by request of his benefactor Sting Ray, to meet with some of his partners as Sting Ray put it. All together Julian didn't really care who they were but it was better that he followed directions for the time being. He turned when he heard the door to the lab open. To his credit he did not allow his eyes to betray his shock at the two people that appeared in the doorway. 

            The first to appear was a young black man who carried him self with an air of confidence or arrogance, Randal decided. He was one of the most talented of the criminal underground at X. Sonny Lombard X Middle School's leading high-powered arms runner and the only student to pull off the Millennium Protractor job and not get caught or at least that's how he tells the story. The girl that had followed shortly after him was just as renowned. Penny Madrid was X's leading lady when it came to counterfeiting. Her fiery red hair and sea blue eyes gave her the classic innocent girl look that fooled almost any one at first glance. Randal Julian knew that they were both experts in their criminal fields, but he also knew that they had one thing in common, Cornelius Fillmore. He had been the brain behind the majority of Sonny's and Penny's crimes when he had worked with each of them. But that didn't matter at this particular moment. The Vandal's attention was drawn to the tape player Penny had set on the table before him. He cocked and eyebrow and looked to his two companions for some type of explanation. They simply nodded back at the tape player as the tape began to play it message.

"Good day Mr. Julian, your work has been very progressive this past week. Let me introduce you to my newest associates. Penny Madrid and Sonny Lombard, but I'm sure that you already know about them so I will get to down business. I have put into motion several high profile jobs that will take place over the next month, but there is one element that we will need to acquire. I believe that Penny and Sonny will agreed with me about this fact. To perform these jobs with the minimal amount of resistance by the Safety Patrol I will require the services of Cornelius Fillmore and this partner Ingrid Third."

            Sting Ray's voice paused as if to allow what he had just said take effect, and it had. Sonny was slightly frowning at this news, but he nodded his acceptance of the choice while Penny eyes had taken on a glossy look to them and her lips had turned into a smirk at this news. Randal Julian continued to look at the tape player after noting the others reactions to Sting Ray's announcement. 

"We cannot move forward with our plans if we don't acquire Fillmore and Ingrid's cooperation. While their presence is not completely necessary, not having it will change our plans drastically. Penny, you and Sonny will attempt to gain Fillmore and Ingrid's trust at the dance this Friday. Mr. Julian you will continue at your own discretion until I contact you again. That is all." 

            Julian waited a moment after the tape stopped then turned to his newest associates. Both were glancing at him as well.

"It seems that we now have a common bond, but I must wonder why Sting Ray was so adamant about gaining Fillmore and Third's cooperation. It seems strange to me, considering the fact that both of you have worked with Fillmore over the last year." 

"It doesn't matter Sting Ray gave us the order so I guess will just have to see what happens. Besides I figure that Fillmore will enjoy working with some old friends. What do you think Penny?" Sonny said.

"Oh I know he will." Penny said with a smirk.

~~~~~ Folsom's Office ~~~~~

"Vallejo is everything ready for the dance this Friday? Because if something goes wrong then I'll have your badge."

"Everything's set up and ready to go Principal Folsom, but I got one question. Why didn't you let us keep the people we know are trouble makers out of the dance it would make our jobs a lot easier." Vallejo said.

            Principal Folsom turned to face the Junior Commissioner and narrowed her eyes slightly then spoke through her folded hands.

"Junior Commissioner are you telling that I should have allowed you and the Safety Patrol to screen the students as they enter the dance to keep then from participating in a school function that was approved by their parents for the to attend? You must be joking Vallejo." She said sweetly.

"But Principal Folsom we know for a fact that several of X's worst criminals will be there, you are inviting something to happen Friday night!" Vallejo exclaimed.

"That's why you'll be there with the Safety Patrol. Now enjoy the dance." Principal Folsom said and turned her back to Vallejo.

            Vallejo, Karen, Danny, and Joseph all turned and left the office. It was a lost cause and they knew it when they decided to ask Folsom to screen the students going to thee dance. They all released a collective sigh and returned to headquarters. This just wasn't their day.

~~~~~ Fillmore's House ~~~~~

            Fillmore had been looking at his tux for the dance when his bedroom door opened. He didn't turn to see who was there it could have only be either his mother or father; Ingrid wasn't coming over until later that night. They had to discuss and plan their next possible job and plan for the dance. 

"Cornelius." Mrs. Fillmore said as she took a seat down on the corner of the bed.

            Fillmore turned and looked at his mother. She looked back at him and smiled. She patted the spot next to where she sat and waited for her son to sit with her. 

"Cornelius why are you getting that tux out again? You just wore it last week if I remember correctly." 

"No real reason mom. I'm just getting ready for the dance Friday." Fillmore answered.

"Oh really, you didn't say anything to me or your father about that. Are you going with any one?" Mrs. Fillmore asked with a little teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah as if you didn't already know, I'm taking Ingrid." Fillmore said and smiled at his mother's antics.

"That's nice, when are guys leaving on Friday night?" 

"About 4:30, since the dance doesn't start until seven we decided to go to Papa Crackys before. We'll be back about 10 o'clock 10:30 the latest." 

            Mrs. Fillmore nodded and rose from the bed just as Fillmore's father's voice came from down stairs announcing Ingrid's arrival.

"I'll tell her that you are up here." Mrs. Fillmore said as she left. 

            Fillmore nodded and laid back on to his bed to wait for Ingrid. He didn't have to wait long. Ingrid appeared in the doorway with her backpack and the duffel bag from their latest job. They weren't worried about anyone finding the smoits they had stolen last week seeing how they had already spent a large quantity of them on assorted things. Ingrid smiled at her partner and set the duffle bag down in the corner. She gave Fillmore a quick kiss on the cheek then closed the door. 

"Hey Fillmore, sorry I'm a little early. Arial didn't need as much help as she thought with cooking dinner. So I came over here to hang out." 

"That's alright Ingrid. I wanted to talk to you about this Friday anyway." Fillmore said.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" 

"You all ready know about going to Papa Crackys before and going to the dance but I was wondering if you had any ideas for what we can do at the dance?" Fillmore asked.

"Well I figured we would do what every one else would being doing. You know just you and me dancing and having a good time, besides I think we can give the Safety Patrol a break for awhile." Ingrid said with a smile.

            Fillmore nodded and they sat together making and finalizing their plans for Friday.

~~~~~ Friday X Middle School ~~~~~

            Vallejo was walking through the hallways trying not to think about how much could possibly go wrong tonight. By Tehama's count they had already confirmed that well over half of X's criminal body would be in attendance tonight. That had him worried but they could handle it with their recent amount of new recruits. But the main problem was most of these guys had next to no experience so he and the senior officers didn't have any time to relax. Vallejo was brought from his musings when he entered Safety Patrol Headquarters. 

"Junior Commissioner Vallejo." 

            Vallejo looked up and saw Student Council President Peabody standing next to his office door with his arms folded across his chest. Vallejo really hated when Peabody came to his office it always meant trouble and add that to the fact that Peabody had a way of thinking he was running any thing that concerned the student body.

"President Peabody what can I do for you?" Vallejo asked as he moved into his office.

"We have a very serious problem. It has been brought to my attention that the Student Council has been made a fool of by one of X's many delinquents."  Peabody said while following Vallejo to his desk.

            Vallejo cocked and eyebrow at this news. It wasn't hard to believe really, anyone could make President Peabody look like a fool especially with the way he dressed. But the Student Council being robbed was a big deal; they had access to almost every record at X, from tests to a student's personal file.

"What was taken President Peabody?"

"As you know the Student Council has various records on file. Today we did an inventory check of these records. We came up missing a notebook that contained all of the tests and answers for various exams that are to be given through out the year. This is a very serious situation Junior Commissioner we have to retrieve it at all costs!"

"Test papers for the entire year! Just how was some one able to get into the vault where all that stuff was kept? The only people who could get in are the people on Student Council?" Vallejo exclaimed.

"Well I can assure you no one on my staff perpetrated this crime, I investigated my self." Peabody said with his usual air of self-importance.

            Vallejo gave Peabody a very narrow gaze when he heard this. Peabody wasn't someone to do any kind of dirty work and him saying that the rest of the Student Council was clean seemed like something to have double-checked.

"Oh really then I guess you won't mind if I send some one down there to check again. Just to make sure." Vallejo said waiting to hear Peabody protest.

"Of course not Commissioner, just tell me when you will being coming to conduct your search."

"I'll let you know President Peabody, but first I'd like to get a list of everyone on the Council. After we have that we'll be able to do something more. I trust that you will keep quiet about this incident?" 

            If he had wanted to respond President Peabody wasn't able to as Vallejo pushed him out of the office. Once Vallejo was sure that Peabody had left HQ he released an 

aggravated sigh. This was definitely not his week.  

~~~~~ Science Lab 2:30 ~~~~~

"Ms. Madrid, do you have our trump card prepared in case either Fillmore and Third decide not to cooperate with my plans?" Sting Ray's disembodied voice asked through the speaker box in the room.

"Yes I have it right here in front of me sir." Penny answered.

"Very good then I will await the good news on your and Sonny Lombard's progress. Just remember that we do not require both of them two make my plans succeed." 

Penny  nodded and stepped out of the Science lab followed by Sonny Lombard. Neither noticed the presence of Randal Julian as they left. Julian stayed in the room for a moment longer  thinking about what Sting Ray had just said about his need to have Fillmore and Third together for his plans and the fact that his plans could succeed with either of them any way. Just what kind of game was Sting Ray playing and why was he so involved? 

~~~~~ Ingrid's House ~~~~~

            Arial looked at the door that was currently closed before her. She didn't understand why Ingrid was making such a fuss about going out with her boyfriend, it was just a simple dance. In truth Arial was happy that was all that was going on tonight, her sister's continuous planning of crimes at X was starting to bother her just a little. She remembered early this week when Ingrid and Fillmore had arrived with that new game station the Ultra Box. They had claimed that they had paid for it with the smoits that they had been saving recently. Arial let it drop but knew that something wasn't right with the two adolescences. But, she wasn't worried about Ingrid's or Fillmore's grades suffering because of their little excursions, Ingrid never had any problems with academics and she was helping Fillmore improve his grades. 

"Come on Ingrid open the door. Dad's already got the camera ready."

            Her response was a loud thud against the door before it opened to reveal her sister dressed in a very familiar red dress. Arial had to admit that her sister was very captivating in that dress or when she dressed up for anything for that matter. But that was beside the point at the moment. Arial gave her sister an appreciative nodded and noticed one of Ingrid's Doc Martens laying next to the door.

"Feeling a little shy sis?" Arial teased.

"Shut up." Ingrid said while trying to control a small her blush.

            Arial laughed at Ingrid's discomfort as she led her sister down the stairs to the front door. As they reached the bottom step Ingrid saw her partner and boyfriend standing in the doorway dressed in hi famous white jacket tuxedo. She smiled at the him and her smile grew when she noticed her father grilling Fillmore about his plans with her tonight. He was thankfully saved by Ingrid and Arial's arrival.

"What's the matter Fillmore is our dad scaring you?" Arial teased.

            Fillmore smirked at Arial's remark and then nodded to Ingrid's father. He then cast a quick glance at Ingrid who made a quick show of how he was dressed by turning a small circle in front of Fillmore. Her action caused Fillmore to give her a small smile and cause him to offer her his arm to escort her to his parent's vehicle. Arial made it her business to take any and all of the pictures she could before they reached the car. Ingrid gave a sigh of relief when the car began to move away from her house to Papa Crackys.

"I'm glad that's over with." 

            Fillmore only smiled at her then casually pointed to the rear view mirror where Ingrid noticed that Fillmore's mother was currently looking at her with a small smirk on her face. _'Me and my big mouth.'_

~~~~~ X Gymnasium ~~~~~

            Karen Tehama was not pleased with her situation tonight. Instead of coming to the dance and having a good time as she had planned, she had been roped into working undercover by Folsom along with the rest of the Safety Patrol. But what really bother her was that she had already seen three people she knew would cause trouble show up, Sonny Lombard, Penny Madrid, and Jimmy Nevada. While Nevada hadn't worried her a great deal Sonny and Penny were an entirely different matter. Out of every one on the force aside from Vallejo, she had been at X the longest. So Tehama had been around when Fillmore had worked with Madrid and Lombard respectively and seeing them together wasn't something that was good for anybody. Tehama watched them while they made their way to the table nearest to the back of the gymnasium then she quickly went to find Vallejo.

            Vallejo was trying to relax while keeping a close eye from his vantage point near the DJ booth. So far he had not seen any one that he hadn't expected to show up, but with the crowd that was already present he knew that the Safety Patrol was in for a long night. He turned to Tehama when he noticed her approaching him 

"Hey Chief, I got some bad news."

"What else is new? What have you got for me?" Vallejo said with a sigh.

"I just saw Penny Madrid and Sonny Lombard come in." 

"What the…. !?! Those two haven't been seen together since they each worked with Fillmore!!!" Vallejo exclaimed.

            This wasn't good at all and the dance hadn't even started yet. Vallejo cast a wary look at Tehama.

"This is going to be a long night."

~~~~~ Penny and Sonny ~~~~~

            Sonny was liking this plan less and less as they waited for Fillmore to show up. It was already bad enough that Sting Ray had him and Penny play errand boy but to bring in his old partner was an insult Sonny just couldn't take. He gave Fillmore all the props that he had earned but they didn't need him or his little 'domino' girlfriend to get the job done. Penny on the other hand was all starry eyed at the chance to work with Fillmore it wasn't that much of a secret about them going out in the past. 

"You sure this plan of Sting Ray's is going to work?" Sonny asked.

"Of course it will work, all we have to do is convince them one way or the other." Penny said. 

"Fine Madrid, but if it doesn't work out then I'm doing this my way." 

            Penny glared at Sonny when she heard that statement. It was her impression that Sonny resented Fillmore for the reputation he had developed for himself with X's underworld. While Sonny had pulled jobs that were on a larger scale than what Fillmore pulled, his reputation was second to that of Fillmore's. Penny smiled as the memories of her time working with Fillmore ran through her mind. Those were good times for her.

"Fine but don't do anything to screw up our chances of getting 'both' their cooperation."

~~~~~ 7:15 X Gymnasium ~~~~~

"I can't believe you ate that much Crawfish Fillmore and then went back for more." Ingrid said laughing a little.

"Its like my dad always says, you got eat the meat to beat the house." Fillmore said with a small satisfied smirk.

"Whatever Fillmore." Ingrid said while rolling her eyes at her partner's incredible appetite. 

            Fillmore simply shrugged and lead Ingrid into the Gymnasium. Their arrival did not go unnoticed by any one present. The reaction was immediate in most cases with most of the student body falling into a quick silence. While the few who were expecting them to show up at the dance simply went about their business. Vallejo was the only one who approached the couple.

"Please tell me you guys aren't going to cause me any problems tonight?" 

"Oh Vallejo you know us too well. But no we're just here to enjoy the dance." Ingrid said sweetly. 

            They both noticed Vallejo give a sigh of relief at this news. He gave them an appreciative smile and a quick nod before walking away from the couple. Fillmore took a quick look around the room and noticed the rest of the senior officers of the Safety Patrol looking directly at Ingrid and him. The only one that wasn't actively watching like the others was Tehama who was casting constant glances at the table in the far corner. From his position Fillmore couldn't see who was sitting at the table but he dismissed Tehama's behavior and turn back to Ingrid. 

"It looks like they were expecting us."

"And here I thought we were losing our touch." Ingrid said with a small smile.

~~~~~ Penny and Sonny ~~~~~

            Sonny was not pleased at the reaction to Fillmore's arrival. It amazed him that his old partner could demand that much respect by just showing his face. But that could wait until later, right now he needed to get this assignment done so Sting Ray could get on with his plans.

            Penny was trying desperately to control the jealous impulse she felt at the sight of Ingrid with Fillmore. While she knew that they were working together she hadn't realized that their relationship had moved on past that point. She would have to do something about it when the time came. 

"Yo Madrid are you ready to do this?" Sonny said bring Penny's attention back to the job they were sent to do.

"Yeah. Lets go."

~~~~~ Fillmore and Ingrid ~~~~~

            They had just finished their first dance of the night when Ingrid caught someone coming toward her and Fillmore. The first was a young man, dressed in a tux similar to Fillmore's except that it was an all black set with a white shirt beneath the jacket, who seemed to be looking or rather glaring slightly at her date. The second person was a tall young woman, who for lack of a better description was simply beautiful to Ingrid. The girl wore a white gown complete with a set of elbow length gloves. Ingrid also noticed the girl's blue eyes were fixed on her, but even more so on Fillmore. Ingrid narrowed her eyes as she watched their approach.

"Hello Fillmore." 

"What's up C?"

            Fillmore turned when he heard the voices. If he was surprised he didn't let it show, even though seeing these two again was something he hadn't expected. Besides that he hadn't split ways with either of them very well. 

"Well, well if isn't X's number one Counterfeit expert and X's number one high-powered slingshot runner." Fillmore said then turned to Ingrid.

"Ingrid Third meet Sonny Lombard and Penny Madrid. Their some old…friends."

            Ingrid nodded her greeting to both of them then followed Fillmore to the nearest table and was constantly looking at Fillmore. As long as she had known him she had never been too curious about who he had worked with in the past, but he had told her that his last couple of partners hadn't been who he thought they were. She took the seat across from Fillmore and looked at him waiting for an explanation. 

"Those two and me got history Ingrid. I was running with Penny before I met up with Sonny, we were close. But Penny decided that she wanted to pull a major job that I didn't think we could do with out putting some major heat on ourselves. She didn't agree and we had a bad break up over it. I met up with Sonny about a month later; there wasn't anything that we couldn't steal in the school. But we bit off more than we could chew when we tried to boost and toffee shipment. Sonny got away and I ended up taking the fall and did a month's detention for it." Fillmore finished just as Penny and Sonny took the remaining seats at the table.

"I guess we deserve that Fillmore." Penny said as she sat down. "You know I never really meant to split up our partnership, it was just that I wanted to make a bigger name for my self than I already had."

"Yeah C, it wasn't like that with me either. I just got lucky when everything went down on that heist." Sonny said quickly his tone sounding insincere to Ingrid.

"Uh Huh. You guys just up and leave me hanging when the opportunity presents itself." Fillmore said not believing a word either said.

"Listen Fillmore we just want your advice on a job we just pulled." Penny said and slid a notebook across the table toward him.

            Fillmore raised an eyebrow and took the notebook and inside he found several CDs. Ingrid saw the disks and shrugged at her partner. Fillmore returned the notebook to Penny and waited for her or Sonny to explain.

"C you know how the Student Council has a vault that they keep all of the exams and answers for the year? Well, Penny and me lifted it." Sonny said and smirked at Fillmore's expression.

"And?" Fillmore asked.

"We were wondering what you would do if you had it?" Penny said.

"I'd give it back you guys are just asking for trouble with that thing." 

"Not going to happen C, but we got another offer to make you and your partner."

            Ingrid glanced at her partner and wondered what was going through his mind at the moment. The news that his old partner had pulled a job that big was something, but for them to offer them another job was not sitting well with Ingrid. 

"We're working for some one who has a lot of pull in the underworld. He wants your help to pull off a couple of high profile jobs. Think about it Fillmore, this will be the big time for all of us. These jobs could make us all more famous than anything that we're doing on our own." Penny said.

"Yeah and if we get caught we all end up expelled or worse. No dice Penny."

"Well what about your friend here, what do you say Domino?" Sonny asked.

            Ingrid looked at Fillmore then shook her head at the offer. Something about this whole thing bothered her and she didn't like it at all. Fillmore's answer should have been enough but Sonny's question to her was almost as if they needed to get convince alt least one of them to agree.

"Ok then that's it then. Lets go Penny." Sonny said.

"Later Fillmore." Penny said as they walked off.

            Ingrid watched them leave and looked at Fillmore who was shaking his head at the pair. He sighed and turned back to face Ingrid.

"They should know better than to walk around with something like that in the open. Especially with Vallejo and his guys here."

"I know but something doesn't seem right." Ingrid said.

~~~~~ Sonny and Penny ~~~~~

"Okay Madrid your way didn't work so we do this my way." Sonny said.

"Fine but don't screw up."

            Sonny smiled and took out his cell phone and spoke on it briefly. After hanging up he turned to Penny.

"Okay show time."

~~~~~ X Gymnasium ~~~~~

            The dance had been going well all night so far. No one had stepped out of line and every one was have a good time. Then everything went black. At first no really did any thing that was until Sharon release a high pitch scream. Then the dance fell into a quick panic. Vallejo and the Safety Patrol were trying to regain control of the situation and were succeeding to a point. Then as soon as everything gone crazy it was immediately fixed when the gymnasium's lights came back on. 

            The gym was in chaos when it was flooded with light. The refreshment table had been turned over covering O'Farrell with punch, the DJ's booth was trampled and Anza stood there trying to calm one of the cheerleaders down. Tehama was standing for the most part in the same spot she had been when the lights went out, the only change being that she was leaning on the door. 

            Fillmore had stayed in the same place he had been. Besides it didn't make sense to move around in the dark. He cast a quick glance across from him and immediately noticed that Ingrid wasn't where he had been. He began to look around the gym for in sign of her.

~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~

            Ingrid was surprised when the lights had went out but figured it was someone idea of a joke so she had planned on just waiting until the light came back on. That was until she was grabbed and pulled to the door. She recognized who had grabbed her as soon as they were outside. Sonny and Penny.

"What the big idea Sonny!?!" 

"Calm down Domino. You see Penny and me had real specific direction from our boss. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to meet Penny and myself at school on Monday then will tell what else you'll need to know."

"Like hell, you two don't have any thing that would interest me." 

"That's where you're wrong. We know enough too get you and Fillmore expelled in the blink of an eye." Penny said.

            Ingrid could tell that they were serious but he didn't know if they really had anything on them. Then again she couldn't take that risk. She nodded and turned to go back into the dance. 

"Oh and Third don't tell Fillmore anything."

~~~~~ Inside ~~~~~

            Fillmore saw Ingrid coming back in to the gym and went to see where she had gone. Ingrid told him that she wanted to get some fresh air and left it a that. Fillmore decided not to push the subject then he and Ingrid prepared to leave. 

            The trip to Ingrid's house was very quiet. Fillmore figured it was mainly due to them both being tired while Ingrid was thinking of what to do about Penny and Sonny. The main problem was what she was going to do about the dirt that they had on them and the other problem lie with whether or not she was going to tell Fillmore. By the time they had reached her house Ingrid was even more confused about what to do. She gave Fillmore a quick and half hearted kiss on the cheek then enter her home deciding that she would have a plan after her meeting on Monday.

~~~~~ Monday ~~~~~

            Fillmore waited in the usual place in front of the school for Ingrid so that he could take her home. Besides he had wanted to talk to her about how distant she had been for over the weekend after the dance. He checked his pocket watch and saw Ingrid making her way to him. 

"I'm sorry Fillmore but something came up and I have to take care of it right now." Ingrid said hoping Fillmore would not ask her what was going on.

"That's alright  I'll go with you." 

"No that's alright I can handle it." Ingrid said quickly.

"You sure Ingrid?" Fillmore asked again.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Ingrid said and kissed him then turned back toward the school.

            Fillmore watched her as she walked away. Something was definitely going on but he decided to trust Ingrid and left the X front parking lot.

~~~~~ Science Lab ~~~~~

            Ingrid enter the lab with her eyes narrowed into slits. She hadn't wanted to lie to Fillmore because they both had a high standard of trust but this whole situation was making everything more difficult for them. She noticed that both Sonny and Penny were already there waiting for her.

"Glad you could make it Domino." 

"Yeah Third. I trust that you didn't tell Fillmore anything." Penny said sweetly.

"Just get to the point." Ingrid said through clenched teeth.

"As you wish Ms. Third." Said an disembodied voice.

"Whose that?" Ingrid asked looking around the room until her eyes fell on the speaker box  above the blackboard.

"I am Sting Ray Ms. Third. I have asked that you be brought here because I require your talents. You see I have been watching your and your partner's activities for some time and to be frank you two are the best." Sting Ray said.

"Get to the point."

"Very well. You will plan and perform several jobs for me with the help of Ms. Madrid and Mr. Lombard. For these jobs you will each receive a fee."

"And if I don't choose to cooperate?" Ingrid said.

"That isn't an option for you anymore Ms. Third. If you will think back to the dance on Friday you will realized I now have the power to cause the downfall of you and Mr. Fillmore."

            Ingrid thought back to that night. Nothing had happened at the dance that they had caused. The only thing they had done was…. Ingrid's eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

"The exam notebook." Ingrid said in a haunted voice.

"That is correct Ms. Third." Sting Ray said before his voice disappeared from the room. 

"Welcome to the team." Sonny sneered at her.

"Crackers."


	3. Act Three

3 Act: Partners Through It All

            Ingrid was not happy with her current situation and she had every right to be from her point of view. It had been an entire week since she had her first meeting with Sting Ray, it was at that time she discovered that Fillmore and herself had more to lose than anything if she did not cooperate with her new 'partners'. She rolled her eyes in disgust at that thought. Ingrid could not believe how easily Sonny and Penny had fooled them and the worst thing was that Fillmore was still in the dark about this whole mess. Ingrid sighed as she thought about the assignment she had received early that morning. She was supposed to plan and execute a high profile job with the help of Penny and Sonny. They were going to setup the Canadian Consulate and take over his business and use his Diplomatic Immunity to keep the Safety Patrol off their backs. She had to give Sting Ray credit for that idea; if the Safety Patrol did catch him the Canadian Consulate would take the fall.

            Ingrid was brought from her thoughts by the sudden appearance of her sister Arial and her partner Fillmore. The two stood side-by-side looking at her waiting for Ingrid to speak. Ingrid swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat and steeled herself for what was to come. She had hoped to avoid a confrontation with Fillmore, but that didn't look like an option now.

"Hey Arial." She greeted as she made her way over to Fillmore and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Fillmore."

            Fillmore nodded his response and held his gaze on his partner and girlfriend waiting for her to answer his unasked question. He walked over to Ingrid's desk and picked up her walkie while waiting for an answer. If Ingrid noticed this she did not hide it very well from him. Fillmore frowned when he saw Ingrid avert her eyes from his.

"Ingrid is something wrong?"

"No Fillmore everything is just fine." Ingrid answered weakly.

"You sure? Because lately you've been a little more distant than you usually are."

            Ingrid sighed and turned away from Fillmore and found her gaze on her sister. Ingrid noticed that her sister had yet to say anything to her, but she knew better than that. Arial had been the first person the see her when she returned from the meeting with Sting Ray. Arial had asked why she had not come home with Fillmore, as was their usual routine. She had also asked who the young lady that was with her. Penny had decided that it was in Ingrid's best interest to cut all ties she had with Fillmore and so had took it upon her self to become Ingrid's shadow, or as Penny put it, her new best friend.

"Ingrid it's none of my business who you're friends with but I just don't trust Penny not to pull something." Fillmore said bring Ingrid's most recent problem out into the open.

"Don't worry Fillmore I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but I'm still worried."

            Ingrid was really starting to hate her situation more and more at the moment. She was lying to him and she knew better than to think that Fillmore was buying it at all, he knew her better than that. She gave herself a mental smile at the thought. She hated to lie but she had to keep him from becoming involved in this situation. Besides Penny had made it a point to show up almost every time she and Fillmore found time to be alone.

"Alright Ingrid, I'll trust you on this one, but just don't do anything that will get too big for you to handle." Fillmore said.

            Arial noticed the tension between the two as the conservation took place. In all the time she had seen them interact with each other, Arial had never seen Ingrid so reluctant to see or speak to Fillmore. Ingrid had always been very careful with who she opened up to and Arial had been amazed when her sister had first introduced her to Fillmore. The boy had been able to make Ingrid smile and laugh like they had been together from the day they were both born, but Ingrid's reluctance over the past week had caught Arial's attention. Her curiosity had been even more peaked when she noticed the sigh her sister released when Fillmore let the subject be dropped.

"Ok Ingrid I'll see tomorrow. Late."

"Fillmore let me walk you out." Arial said after seeing Ingrid give him a kiss on the cheek.

            The walk to the front door was uneventful until Arial noticed the determined look on Fillmore's face.

"You don't believe a word of what she told you." It was a statement not a question.

"No but I'm giving Ingrid the benefit of a doubt. Besides I got every thing under control right now." Fillmore said.

"So I take it you've been watching Ingrid too. But how are you going to know if she's in too deep?"

"I'll know well before she gets in too deep." Fillmore said firmly.

            Arial only nodded her head and opened the door to let Fillmore out. She also noticed the now familiar form of Penny Madrid approaching the front lawn.  Penny and Arial had a kind of unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's way, except for when it came to Ingrid. But that fact was kept by each of them for different reasons. Arial noticed the sudden change in Fillmore and Penny's demeanor, Fillmore seemed to tense up while Penny developed a small smirk.

"Hello Fillmore."

"Penny."

            Penny's smirk fell but returned just as quickly when she saw Arial smile. She continued to make her way to the door, making sure to pass as closely to Fillmore as she could, while giving her a small glare. Arial noticed the glare and made no show of concealing the glare that she gave Penny in return.

"Arial I'm here to see Ingrid." Penny told the older girl rather than asked.

            Arial simply gave the girl a quick nod and let her pass. Fillmore noticed the glare the girls gave each other but decided not to comment. He started to make his way out of the Third Family lawn but stopped briefly to glance at the second story window. He had turned to find Ingrid looking at him as he left and he was able to briefly show her his walkie and then turn and continued on his way home.

Ingrid's Room

Ingrid caught the motion that Fillmore made with his walkie before he left but was not able to dwell on the matter because Penny decided to make her appearance the next moment. Ingrid felt her stomach twisted at the satisfied smirk Penny had on her face. Ingrid knew it was no secret that Penny still harbored feelings for Fillmore, but Penny had made it her business to make sure that Ingrid had no time to consider being alone with Fillmore. Ingrid just hoped that what ever Sting Ray had planned for her was over soon, that way she wouldn't have any qualms about introducing Penny's face to her Doc Martens.

"Hello Ingrid." Penny said in a silkily sweet voice.

"Penny" came the flat reply.

"Is the plan ready, Third." Penny said dropping all pretenses in her voice.

"Yeah it' s so simple that even you can't screw it up."

            Ingrid turned to her work desk and released a small smirk when she heard the other girl growl under her breathe. She took a quick glance at her desk and her eyes fell on to her walkie, her photographic memory began to go over the most recent events that involved the use of her walkie and her eyes went wide. Ingrid gave the walkie one more quick glance and saw the clear tape sitting firmly around the talk switch. _'Fillmore you're a genius.' _ Ingrid moved from the desk and laid out the plans she had made for the job making sure to return and lean casually against her desk.

"Okay here how this works Madrid. You and Sonny are going to get jobs working for the Consulate and we're going to take over his operation from the inside. We already know that The Consulate is counterfeiting baseball cards so it's your job to get him to let you in on his ring. You two will steal whatever player card Sting Ray wants and he'll use them as a bargaining chip against the Consulate. Got it?"

"Not bad Third but one question. What are doing during all of this?"

"I'll be making sure that you two don't mess this up. So I'll be behind the scenes making sure that no one from the Safety Patrol or the Consulate catches on before you have what we need to take over." Ingrid answered as if she were speaking to a child.

"Ok when do we start and how long will it take until we can move to another operation?"

"Tomorrow and as long as it takes to do it right. I don't plan on working with you or Sonny much longer. "

Fillmore's Room

            Fillmore nodded when he heard Ingrid's plan it would work out perfectly if nothing threw off the timetable. But that wasn't the problem at hand Ingrid was in to something deep and she couldn't involve him. Besides that Penny and Sonny were involved with String Ray. Fillmore had heard a lot about this guy from X's resident snitch Augie. Yeah every crook at X heard about Sting Ray and how he was the Godfather of Crime at that Middle school.  Apparently Sting Ray had been the guy that organized a lot of X's gambling rings and other such crimes, the biggest he had pulled was the Randal Julian breakout. The thing was that no one had ever seen his face.

            Fillmore knew that he would have to continue to keep tabs on all of Ingrid's plans, Penny and Sonny were bad enough but Sting Ray made thing a little more difficult for him. Fillmore decided he would let things continue as they were and he would step in when he saw fit and one way or another get Ingrid out of this mess. Fillmore waited until he heard Ingrid turn off her Walkie to prevent any feedback that might give away his spying on the two girls conversation. Fillmore smirked when he heard Ingrid say a soft thanks before turning the walkie off.

Monday the next Week

            Everything was not going according to plan. That was the only thing that was constantly running through Ingrid's head. Somehow the Safety Patrol was able to get the drop on them and the counterfeit operation right before the last exchange in the player's cards. What was the biggest surprise was that Vallejo had violated the Consulate's rights to immunity and threatened to go as far as getting Folsom involved in the whole event. How did they know was an even bigger question. Fillmore seemed like the most plausible answer but Ingrid had made sure that her walkie was never on after that night a week ago mainly because Penny had found it on one of her frequent visits.

"HALT, X Safety Patrol!!!" Tehama yelled. "I'm really getting tired of chasing after these guys."

            Tehama had been at the sting operation. Vallejo had received an anonymous tip about a possible counterfeit operation run through the Canadian Consulate. On a regular assignment Vallejo would have ignored the tip besides he really couldn't touch the Consulate because of their immunity, but when the tip mentioned that Sting Ray had his people on the inside waiting to take over the operation he threw the rule book out the window and set up the sting. Now the only thing they had to do was catch at least one of Sting Ray's crew. That was what led to Tehama's current situation, her pursuit of Ingrid Third. That had caught many of the Safety Patrollers off guard when the sting took place, Ingrid was an unknown variable in the situation, and even worst was the nagging feeling that Fillmore was going to show up and make them all look like idiots again.

            Tehama's train of thought was broken as she dove to avoid a library cart that Ingrid had pushed down the hall. Tehama threw her body to the right side of the hallway and used her forward momentum to roll back to feet just in time to see Ingrid disappear around the far right hand corner. Tehama ran the remaining distance and saw the hallway empty. The only places she that Third could have gone were the astronomy club or the AV room. Tehama checked the Astronomy Club first and found no sign of Third so the AV room was the only place she could have possibly gone. Tehama smirked knowing that she had Ingrid cornered; reaching for the doorknob Tehama found to her surprise that the door was securely locked. Impossible, Tehama thought there was nowhere else for Ingrid to run and the Astronomy Club was clean.

"O'Farrell to Tehama. Vallejo wants to know if you have Third in custody?"

"This is Tehama. No Third has evaded capture. I lost her around the AV room."

"Okay Karen, Vallejo wants us back at HQ. O'Farrell out."

"Copy that." Tehama said staring at the door for a moment long before turning toward HQ.

AV ROOM

            Ingrid was struggling to keep her composure after her near capture by Tehama; this wasn't the usual situation that she was used to. For Ingrid the chase was one of the most enjoyable parts of pulling a job, but this time the excitement was replaced with raw fear mainly because if she were caught she knew Fillmore wasn't going to be the one to get her out of it. That was the same thought that ran through her head when she turned down the hallway. Her first instinct was to run and hide out in the Astronomy Club room but realized that they members were more likely to give her up. The other choice was out for obvious reasons; every student at X knew the AV was closed because of an illegal video feed being played during one of X's many school programs. So Ingrid was very surprised when the door open when she ran passed and she was grabbed into the room. Her first instinct was to scream when she felt her body pressed firmly into someone else form, but that option was taken from her when her captor/rescuer place their hand over her mouth. The room was filled with silence until they heard Tehama speak to O'Farrell and return to Safety Patrol Head Quarters.

            When they felt Tehama had left the immediate area the figure that held Ingrid released her and stepped away. Ingrid released the breath that she hadn't known she was holding and shielded her eyes when the room was suddenly washed with light. She squinted her eyes when she heard the figure begin to laugh at her.

"You are a sight Ingrid."

            Ingrid eyes went wide when she heard his voice. She smiled and buried herself in his embrace. He came for her and was watching for his opportunity to show himself.

"Fillmore, how did you know?" she asked before returning to his embrace.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since I couldn't listen in on your conversations with Penny, and when that didn't work I found Augie and got what I needed."

"Fillmore this whole thing was a big mistake, the Safety Patrol was all over us when the drop was suppose to go down, and you can be involved after this at least not to help me."

"Why not Ingrid? Is it because of Sting Ray?" Fillmore said.

            Ingrid's eyes went wide then she smiled. She had almost forgotten that Fillmore had heard about the involvement with Sting Ray, but she couldn't tell him much more than what he already knew.

"Fillmore I can't tell you much more than what you know already, but just know that they have something on both of us and I'm doing this for you."

            Fillmore nodded his head but Ingrid could tell that he was not satisfied with her answer. Ingrid eyes pleaded with him not to push her and he didn't. Fillmore knew that one of the things Ingrid prided herself on was her independence. Ingrid embraced Fillmore once more and kissed him before leaving the AV room to meet up with Penny and the others at the fallback point.

            Fillmore watched her go and shook his head because he knew that he was going to have to become even more involved than he wanted. He checked his pocket watch and began making his way to the last place he wanted to go and ask for help.

  Science Lab

            As soon as she had entered the room Ingrid found her face viciously slapped by an enraged Penny Madrid. The other girl was seething because of how badly their job had gone. One minute they were in firm control, ready to double-cross the Consulate, then the next they were surrounded by orange belts. Penny had not been pleased with the situation she had been cornered twice by the Safety Patrol and had got away by the skin of her teeth. Sonny had escaped no worst for ware but in his own way, mainly the use of his high-powered slingshot to take out the lights and causing the Safety Patrollers to take the defensive while everyone ran for cover. He currently was seated at the teacher's desk smirking at the enraged girls.

            Ingrid slowly turned to face Penny, ignoring the stinging coming from her left cheek. Ingrid was trying very hard to control the urge she had to teacher the other girl a severe lesson about pissing her off. Penny for her part didn't show any signs of backing down, until the speaker box above the door interrupted them all.

" Calm down ladies." Sting Ray said. "What went wrong?"

            Penny and Sonny both kept their mouths shut and looked at Ingrid, who did not seem to care either way who answered the question.

"Ms. Third, I suggest that you provide an answer before your partner and yourself have some rather incriminating evidence released." The speaker box said as a warning.

"The Safety Patrol pulled a sting jut as the deal was going down." Ingrid said flatly.

"How did they find out about the operation?" Sting Ray asked calmly, but with a slight air of boredom in his voice.

"I don't know."

"I do Third must have ratted us out to those belts!" Penny sneered.

"Screw you Madrid! If I was going to do that then why would I have run from the Safety Patrol?" Ingrid hissed.

"It does not matter who told the Safety Patrol our plans all that matters is the reaction time for them to perform the sting." Sting Ray's disembodied voice said interrupting the girls' outburst once again. "Third, how long did the three of you work with the Consul?"

"Two weeks without any problems."

"Good then everything has gone according to my plans. I'll contact you again when I have your next assignment."

            The Science Lab was left silent after Sting Ray spoke leaving each of the three criminals to there own thoughts. Sonny was the first to break the silence by simply leaving the room to handle any other business that he had. Penny and Ingrid were left to pick up where they had left off, and Penny was more than ready. Ingrid on the other hand was pre occupied by what Sting Ray had said before ending their meeting. _'Everything has gone according to my plans.' _ What could he have meant by that? The only thing could thing of was they had been setup, but who would do that to them. She knew it could not have been Fillmore because he hadn't been able to hear any of their plans since he had visited two week ago. Ingrid was brought from her musing when she noticed Penny making her way to the room's door. Ingrid moved to grab the girl's arm and began to apply pressure to the grip she had on Penny's forearm.

"Hey Madrid.  I'll only say this once, when this is all over you and me are going to settle up. So I suggest that if you EVER want to get to that point, you don't touch me ever again."     

            With that Ingrid pushed Penny from the doorway and proceed to leave.

"Count on it Third. Count on it."

Safety Patrol HQ

"Good work today people, we stopped a big time counterfeiting ring and are one step closer to finding Sting Ray and his crew. So don't let up." Vallejo praised his officers on there most recent success. It had been real close and they had violated every rule in the book to do this job, but it had played off.

"I still don't get why Third was there Chief?" O'Farrell said voicing everyone unspoken worry.

            Vallejo was wondering that too. He had not expected to see Third at the sting but, there she was standing next to Fillmore's old running buddies no less. That had Vallejo worried if nothing else. Fillmore had thankfully not been present but they all knew he had to be somewhere close to keep an eye on Ingrid.

"I don't know Danny but it doesn't matter either way we stopped them so we can breathe easy for a little while."

            They all nodded as Vallejo left to his office. Vallejo was in a good mood that is until he walked the office door.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Vallejo yelled at the presence of Fillmore being in his office once again and sneaking in while the whole force was present.

"Chill Vallejo. I'm just here to talk about your problems with Sting Ray."

            Vallejo was already at the point that he wanted to throw Fillmore out of his office smirk and all until he heard Sting Ray's name.

"What could you possibly have on Sting Ray that we don't Fillmore and get your feet off my desk." Vallejo said while moving into his seat.

"I heard that you guys pulled a big time sting earlier today. I also heard that what ever was going down involved some major players pulling some major weight. Am I right?"

"Yeah, Penny Madrid, Sonny Lombard, and to my surprise your girl Ingrid Third. You want to tell me why Ingrid's working with them while you're not Fillmore? Especially since the four you have history."

"First off, Sting Ray has something on Ingrid that he's blackmailing her with, as for Penny and Sonny let's just say we parted ways for good." Fillmore said.

"What does that have to do with me? Your girl's mixed up with them so my hands are tied with this."

"Come off it Vallejo. You know me and Ingrid never pull anything that big!!"

"Know but you two have been a thorn in my side since you hooked up. Give me one reason why I should do anything to help you or Ingrid." Vallejo said calmly while giving Fillmore a pointed glare.

"I can get you Sting Ray."

            Vallejo eyes went wide when he heard this. Fillmore couldn't be saying what he thought he was. It wasn't possible no had seen the guys face, so how could Fillmore get him?

"What?" Vallejo said quietly.

"I can get you Sting Ray but on two conditions." Fillmore said.

"And what might those be?" Vallejo replied.

"1: The Safety Patrol drops everything they have Ingrid."

"Fine what else?"

"You let us walk when this is all over." Fillmore said seriously.

"I'll have run this by Folsom because you want a get out jail free pass for something that we could do on our own. Besides why are you doing this your not involved?"

"Dawg, Vallejo you me and Ingrid are tight, and you guys will never get Sting Ray on your own and what about Randal the Vandal, Madrid, and Sonny. You going to bring them down too?"  Fillmore shot back.

"Fine, follow me." Vallejo said.

Principal Folsom's Office

            Principal Folsom always considered herself a sensible person when it came to new ideas at X Middle School, especially when it came to the criminal element at the school, but what she was hearing at this very moment was the most astounding thing she had ever heard.

"Commissioner Vallejo and Cornelius Fillmore; let me see if I understand what the two of you are trying to tell me."

            Vallejo and Fillmore both nodded in response.

"Fillmore you believe that you can help the Safety Patrol capture Sting Ray?"

            Another nod.

"But in return you want your partner Ingrid Third to be released of any and all crimes that she willingly participated in?"

            Another nod.

"And Vallejo, you believe that I should allowed this plan to proceed and then allow two of X Middle School's most notorious criminal go without any consequences?"

            Vallejo swallowed the lump that had developed in his thought as Folsom continued her inquisition. This was not going to end pretty.

"You must be joking." She said sweetly.

"Principal Folsom, I'm just trying to use every option available to me. You said that you wanted Sting Ray caught as soon as possible; this is our best chance to do that." Vallejo tried to explain.

"SILENCE!!! I understand your need to capture Sting Ray but not at the cost of letting two of X's worst run free after participating in this matter." Folsom yelled.

"Fine Folsom you want it that way, then I'll just leave but good luck getting Sting Ray and his crew. And I'll get Ingrid out with or without your help." Fillmore stated and left the room with Folsom and Vallejo in a state of shocked amazement.

            Vallejo didn't get how the situation ended up like this. He thought Fillmore would have fought harder about this, mainly for Ingrid's sake, but to see him just get up and walk away was strange to Vallejo. Principal Folsom just stared at Fillmore's retreating back, contemplating what do about the situation, but more on Fillmore's implied threat.

"Vallejo I'll allow you to do this ill advised plan, but the Safety Patrol will be held completely responsible for any thing that Fillmore or Sting Ray does. Do I make myself clear."

More to come soon.


	4. Act Four

Act 4: A Shaky Partnership

There are a lot of things that Karen Tehama thought she would never do in her lifetime, such as helping O'Farrell take a picture of his butt and things like that. This was one such occurrence. The Safety Patrol had received reports about one of the student's stealing the lunches of other students. That in itself wasn't really strange but this kid was running around dressed as a mime. But that too was the least pressing thing on the young forensics specialist mind; her eyes were locked on the form of her new partner, one Cornelius Fillmore. To say that she was slightly aggravated with her situation was an understatement; she was pissed. For the last couple of weeks she had been made a fool of by the very person, that was now her partner and assigned responsibility.

If that wasn't bad enough, Fillmore had a smirk on his face when the lunch bag stealing mime spotted them. Tehama let out an aggravated sigh as the mime quickly turned and ran toward the nearest exit.

"Halt, X Middle School Safety Patrol!" Tehama yelled at the retreating mime, then scowled as Fillmore laughed.

"Does anyone ever stop when you guys yell that?"

"Shut up and cut him off before he clears the cafetorium!" Tehama yelled at him while breaking into run after the mime.

"I'm on it." Fillmore replied run in the opposite direction.

Tehama had already covered half the distance to the mime but noticed that Fillmore was nowhere in the immediate area of the door. She cursed herself and Vallejo for trusting that Fillmore would live up to his word. That thought had barely left her mind when the mime turned around and rush directly at her. Tehama barely had time to jump out of the way as the mime dove to tackle her legs. Though her dodge was successful she still ended up sprawled face first in one of the many lunches that lay across the table. She was well aware that many of X's student body were laughing at her misfortune, but that was the last thing that concerned her. Tehama wiped the excess food from her face in time to see the mime make his break to the side exit by the snack and soda machines. That was it; Tehama knew for a fact, the mime would get away.

"Hey Tehama duck!"

Tehama turned to the voice and saw one of the lunch trays flying directly at her head. She also saw who threw the tray, Fillmore stood in the middle of the cafeteria arm extended from the throw. Tehama turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as the tray flew over the left side of her face, just barely missing it. Tehama forced her eyes open in time to see the tray slide directly under the mime's foot and sent the boy sliding into the soda machine. Unfortunately the machine's door burst and whatever soda was contained inside was released onto X Middle School's floor, coating it in a spray of the sticky liquid.

Tehama stood staring in open awe and shock at the disaster that her partner had caused to catch a simple lunch bag thief. In all the time that she had been a Safety Patroller, Karen Tehama had never seen this much chaos delivered from one of her fellow officers. Fillmore walked toward Tehama eyeing his handiwork appreciatively; Ingrid would have liked to see this mess a lot. She always liked when something simple like a chase caused such ruckus.

"What the hell was that Fillmore?!" Tehama yelled incredulously.

"What's the problem I kept him from getting away didn't I?" Fillmore asked with a smirk.

Tehama could only shake her head at his response. Why did he think that the end justifies the means? Yeah they had stopped the mime, but in the process he had caused obviously expensive damage to the cafeteria. Tehama knew that they were in for an earful when they made their report back a HQ.

"Lets go Fillmore. And remind me after Vallejo gets through with us to have a long talk you about procedure." Tehama said while hauling the mime to his feet.

"But it isn't fair that you got lunch and I didn't." Fillmore said his voice laced with humor.

Tehama turned toward her partner and glared at the smirk he had on his face. She was really starting to hate this whole deal.

"Shut it and move."

Cafetorium

Unbeknownst to either Karen Tehama or Fillmore their most recent escapade had caught the attention of one of X Middle School worst, Randal 'The Vandal' Julian. He had found the whole situation a rare oddity for the parties involved. He found the forced roles that everyone associated with his so-called boss Sting Ray, strangely entertaining. The two most intriguing roles, in his mind, were that of Ingrid Third and her partner, Cornelius Fillmore. He wondered what effect this current chain of events would have on them, seeing how Third was at this point was still a criminal under Sting Ray and Fillmore was now aligned with the Safety Patrol. _'I will have to make it a point to speak with both Third and Fillmore in the near future.' _Julian thought while leaving the cafetorium.

Safety Patrol HQ

"So then I land face-first in today's lunch special and I don't see Fillmore anywhere. That was it I knew that the mime got away, then out of nowhere I hear Fillmore yell for me to duck. The guy's crazy I'm telling you, he threw a lunch tray half way across the cafetorium and timed it just right to send that mime sliding across the floor into the new soda machines." Tehama told her fellow Safety Patrollers.

"Wait you're telling me that he did all that just to catch some kid that liked stealing lunches?!" Anza asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and he didn't even think twice about it."

"You almost sound impressed Tehama." Vallejo said from the doorway of his office. " Just remember it's your job to watch him so he doesn't try anything that have Folsom breathing down my neck. It's bad enough that she's already on her way here to talk to you and Fillmore. So get up and go find your partner and tell him what's going down."

Karen Tehama simply nodded and made her way to her new partner's desks. Unsurprisingly she found Cornelius Fillmore sitting at his desk feeding his fish Miles while rescanning the same files he had been looking over since they had first been paired up. He always seemed to be able to find something new about the case he was working. Tehama always found that little fact strange, Fillmore never seemed to trust the Safety Patrol fully, he didn't even fully accept her as his partner. That was a right that was only reserved for Ingrid Third. She always wondered how they hooked up together and just how close their relationship was.

"What's going on Tehama?"

Fillmore had known she was in the room the minute the door opened. She knew that had a habit of staring at him whenever he was in the room by himself, but he made it a point not to ask why.

"Vallejo said Folsom is on her way down and that we should be ready."

"Oh Really." Fillmore said finally looking up from his work at her.

"Yeah really… Hey Fillmore can I ask you something?" Tehama asked hesitating for a quick second before asking.

"Yeah what is it Tehama?" Fillmore asked knowing what the question was.

"WHERE ARE THEY VALLEJO!!"

They both sighed when they heard her voice. Tehama gave Fillmore a pointed stare .

"We'll talk later."

Vallejo's Office

Principal Folsom was currently in a situation that she was the most comfortable, yelling at the Safety Patrol Junior Commissioner Vallejo. The reason for this meeting was the newest member of X Middle Schools' finest, Cornelius Fillmore.

"Vallejo what exactly was going on when one of your officers decided to take down a simple lunch bag thief resulting in the destruction of the school's newly acquired vending machines?"

If Vallejo had learned anything about dealing with Principal Folsom it was never to show her that she had total control of any situation. But that was proving difficult under his current situation. Folsom had a way of knowing when she had the upper hand when it came to the Safety Patrol; she felt that she motivated them to perform on a whole different level.

"Principal Folsom give me a chance to get my officers in here to tell you what happened, then you can decide what action should be taken."

Whatever response Principal Folsom had been ready to make die on her lips as the two Safety Patroller's in question came into the office. Folsom gazed coolly at their entrance, Karen Tehama the resident forensic expert on the force was the first to enter, Folsom remember reading about the young girl recently. Tehama had proved to be invaluable in the Safety Patrol's search for evidence against Sting Ray. The second person to enter the room carried himself with a confidence that Folsom neither liked fully nor disliked for that matter. But the challenge Cornelius Fillmore provided was overly too mentally stimulating for her to turn down.

"Tehama, Fillmore Principal Folsom would like an explanation as to what happen this afternoon in the Cafetorium." Vallejo said.

Tehama looked at Fillmore to see which of them was going to tell the Principal about their most recent case. She sighed when Fillmore raised one of his eyebrows over the rim of his glasses.

" It was supposed to be an easy arrest Principal Folsom, we had intelligence that the Mime who was stealing the lunches would make another snatch and grab today. Our plan was to ambush him when he made his move but things went wrong. The mime spotted us as soon as we entered the cafetorium and made a break for the closest exit. We gave pursuit but he managed to split us up, I was taken out of the chase when the mime threw one of the lunch trays causing me to dive for cover on one of the nearby tables. I was….temporarily blinded. In the confusion the perp made for the exit. When I regained my vision Fillmore yelled out a warning and then threw a lunch tray at the retreating mime."

Fillmore wisely kept his mouth shut about the rest of the events that happened during the bust, but Principal Folsom knew better. She sat through Tehama's report with a knowing smirk on her face.

"An interesting report officer Tehama but I'd like to hear the rest from your partner." Folsom said focusing her gaze on Fillmore.

"It was just like she said Folsom, so I got nothing to add to the report." Fillmore replied.

"Is that right?" Folsom asked in a silky voice.

Tehama and Fillmore exchanged nervous glances, they knew what in meant when Folsom spoke in that voice: they were screwed.

"Then please explain to me how the two of you have single handedly managed to COST THIS SCHOOL OVER 12000 DOLLARS IN REPAIRS IN **TWO WEEKS**!!!" Principal Folsom exploded.

"1500 dollars for each of the soda machines destroyed today, 6000 dollars for a floor waxer, another 1500 for the replacement of our Lobsty uniform, and the remaining 1500 was divided between the various clubs you trashed on your while tailing Tony Clementina. How do you explain this?" Folsom finished looking coolly between the officers.

Tehama was staring completely dumbfounded at how much damage they had caused in their short partnership. Fillmore on the other hand had a smirk on his face at the news.

"Just lucky I guess."

The reaction to this response was varied but only one was recognized by every one in the room.

"WHAT!?!?" Folsom yelled.

"Listen Principal Folsom, the only reason I'm working with you guys is because Sting Ray's got Ingrid and I'm want her back, and that means I'm going to do what it takes to bring him down." Fillmore stated calmly.

"Alright Fillmore if that's how you are going to play this little game of yours. I have a new assignment for you and Tehama. Hopefully it will give us both what we want. As you both know the Student Council elections are in the next couple of weeks, you two will be the bodyguards for one of the candidates."

"And why are we babysitting?" Fillmore asked tiring of this whole affair.

"Because he received a threat to drop out of the race by the very person that has Ingrid Third, or so you say, Sting Ray."

Folsom had a satisfied smile on her face when she saw Fillmore's demeanor change. She knew that this would get his attention and just might keep her school from being destroyed in the process.

"Who will we be guarding?" Tehama asked sensing her partner's darken attitude.

"Derrick Menna."

Jimmy Nevada Casino

The Nevada Casino hadn't changed much since the last time she had been here, but that was the farthest thing from Ingrid Third's mind. She sat in the same seat she had when Fillmore and herself had cased the casino to pull their smoit heist. A smirk graced her face at the memory of their last job, and then her face darkened when she what events took place afterwards. The sooner this whole Sting Ray mess was over the faster she could get away from this mess, but not before she and that green-eyed serpent Penny settled the score.

Those thoughts were to be saved for another time; she looked at the note she had received early this morning.

_Ms. Ingrid Third,_

_I have heard much about you and your previous exploits, and I must confess that you and your partner's current situation are rather intriguing to me. I humbly request a meeting with you to converse about it. By no means are you required to arrive at this meeting but if you do so, I believe, it will be beneficial for the both of us. If you decide to meet with me it will have to be in the public eye; so our meeting will take place where yourself and Cornelius Fillmore were last working together. I look forward to meeting with you Ms. Third._

That was all it had said, but the note had made her wonder who this person was. Fillmore and herself were very cautious about their jobs and making sure no one could trace them. It was disturbing to think that someone knew that they had pulled the job at the Nevada Club. All she could do now a wait and get her answers when her 'benefactor' arrived.

"Ah the infamous Ingrid Third. It is my distinct pleasure to finally meet you."

Ingrid turned to the voice and was greeted by the presence of a young man dressed in a full tuxedo bowing at the waist before her. As he rose she was shocked at just who she was speaking to. Casually taking the seat across from her was one of X Middle School's worst and greatest criminals, Randal Julian. Ingrid knew why he was so well known, he was the only student in X's history to ever be given maximum-security detention and escape. As to how he accomplish this feat was unknown except to Julian himself.

"I see you received my note for this meeting. I am glad you decided to speak with me."

"It… it's my pleasure." Ingrid replied.

Truthfully she was nervous about speaking with Randal The Vandal, but she was sure that there was more behind this meeting beside them just meeting each other. Something more was going to happen during this meeting it was just a question of what.

"Well let us begin. I am curious as to why you are working with Sting Ray?" Julian said cutting straight to the point.

Whatever Ingrid expected it was not that. _How does he know about her working for Sting Ray?!?_

"I gather from your expression that you didn't know your working for Sting Ray was common knowledge between those that are in his web of influence?"

"What do you mean his 'web on influence' Julian?" Ingrid asked clearly confused by this information.

"I mean Ms. Third that your employer, Sting Ray, is the reason for my release from detention and the lack of the Safety Patrol's presence during your work for him." Randal explained smirking at his guest.

"I understand but what does that have to do with me?" Ingrid asked once more.

"It has more to do with you and your partner, Cornelius Fillmore, who I also believe is your significant other."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH FILLMORE?!!?" Ingrid raged at Julian.

"Calm yourself Ms. Third. Your situation is what intrigues me, you see because Sting only needs my services as a diversion. I am allowed to move freely at my own wish. This is why I have come to speak with you. Tell me Ms. Third how would you feel if your partner was working with the Safety Patrol?" Randal Julian asked watching her reaction closely.

Ingrid didn't know what to say that little bit of information. It was just something that she couldn't wrap her mind around. Fillmore lived to embarrass the Safety Patrol. So why would Julian ask her something like that?

"That's easy Mr. Julian, I would never be put into such a situation. Fillmore would never get involved with the Safety Patrol." She declared with the utmost certainty.

"Ah you maybe right Ms. Third, but what if it was for you? Could you actually use your skills against your significant other?" The Vandal asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. Fillmore was the first person at X to give me the a second glance. Me and him are tight Julian, but the thought of him joining up with those belts, just doesn't seem right. Even if it is for me." Ingrid said more to herself than to Julian.

"I see. Then I thank you for your time Ms. Third. I hope to speak with you on this subject again in the near future but that is only after I have the other side of this story. I bid you good day." Julian said and left Ingrid to her thoughts.

"Fillmore what the hell did we get ourselves into." Ingrid sighed.

The Egg Rollery

Karen Tehama looked around the small eating establishment with an eyebrow cocked at her partner's choice of restaurant. While she wasn't picky about where she ate, her shock came more from the fact that Fillmore ordered three of the meals for himself and had already consumed half of the meals he had purchased. Fillmore on the hand was content with the silence while he ate.

"So Fillmore, tell why you decided to piss Folsom off even more than she already was this afternoon? I mean between the two of us you have the most to lose from this deal." Tehama began.

"Easy Tehama, Folsom needs someone from the outside to bring down Sting Ray. So she can't touch me." Fillmore explained finishing off the rest of his meal.

"I don't get it. Why does she need you?" Tehama said plainly.

"Okay, look at it this way how many guys did the Safety Patrol take down in the past in a week span before we teamed up?"

"I don't know maybe 5 or 6." Tehama replied.

"Now since you been working with me how many have we put away?"

"In the last two weeks including the lunch bag mime we've put away about …20 criminals!" Tehama said realizing what Fillmore meant. "But we aren't doing anything that wasn't always done before."

"That's where you're wrong Tehama." Fillmore said smirking at how simple it was to notice the Safety Patrol's main problem from his position.

"Huh what do you mean?" Tehama asked bemusedly.

"I'll give you an example. In the past you guys would yell that 'halt' crap then end up running all over the school and now we get on the crime scene and proceed to capture the prep first then ask questions."

"And all the stuff that gets destroyed?" Tehama said sarcastically.

"Aggressive laws Enforcement."

"Right." Tehama said still not understanding what Fillmore was trying to tell her.

"That's why Wayne was always the closest one to catch me, he didn't just go by the book. Wayne went that extra mile to get the job done."

"You sound like he was your hero or something Fillmore, Wayne was the one who knew you better than everyone else." Tehama argued.

"Wrong again. I said Wayne went a little farther then you guys did, and it's simple to see. Simply put, Wayne was a crook." Fillmore stated.

"BULL!! Wayne was the straightest officer we had." Tehama said indignantly.

"No what I mean is, Wayne thought like I did when I planned a job. That's the Safety Patrol's main problem." Fillmore said.

Tehama sat back and sigh heavily about what Fillmore had just told her. It made a weird kind of sense to her. Wayne had always been able to find a lead when a case came to a dead end. No one ever questioned how he pulled it off but it always happened. Then the day came when Wayne had done what the Safety Patrol had been trying to do for the better part of a year, he had brought Fillmore down on one of his jobs.

"I think get what you trying to tell Fillmore. But now I have a more personal question to ask you." Tehama said.

"You want to know about Ingrid, right?" Fillmore said knowing that the subject of Ingrid would come up.

"Yeah if isn't too much trouble? I just don't understand what makes Ingrid special compared too all of your old partners?"

"You remember the day that Wayne brought me in before he left? Well that was the same day that you guys had brought in X's newest student, Ingrid Third. Now at first I just thought she was just another nobody that got herself caught doing something stupid. So just for laughs I sat down next her and try to get the story out of her. She ignored me at first but I was able to get her to talk to me. Turned out Ingrid had been brought in and booked with setting off a massive stink bomb. But the problem was that she knew who had pulled the job and she wanted to even the score big time. As you know Parnassus was brought in the next day for possession of materials used in producing and distributing stink bombs. Now tell me that him suddenly having that much stink and stank powder wasn't strange?" Fillmore asked breaking from his story to get her answer.

"It was but no one said anything because it was such a big bust." Tehama said.

"Well I helped Ingrid get the majority of those supplies. I had promised her a way out and I gave it to her. What was strange was the fact that Ingrid didn't just want to end things there, she wanted to see what developed. She told me I was the first friend she had at X and I try to live up to it. That's why Ingrid and me are so tight, we have that trust between outcasts. We got nothing to prove to each other or anyone else. We're together because it's a win-win situation for us. That answer your question?" Fillmore finished.

Tehama nodded even though she hadn't thought Fillmore and Ingrid's friendship went that deep. She expected something along the lines that they were just convenient for each other. But what Fillmore had just told her made her understand why his partnership with her seemed one sided, no one could replace his loyalty for Ingrid.

"Okay Fillmore I understand, but I got one favor to ask you?" Tehama asked shyly.

Fillmore nodded his head for her to continue.

"Teach me to think like a criminal. Teach me to be like you."

That's it for chapter 4. Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up soon. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Act Five

Act Five: Politics and Crime

Derrick Menna was what some student's at X Middle School called a student with a purpose. And that purpose was to leave his mark on the school by becoming student Council President. He was not tall by any account but not short either he was a middle height. He had jet black hair that he always kept slicked back and brown eyes that were always narrowed contemplating those around him. His appearance showed that his family was very well off although he tried not to show it. He stood leaning against the doorframe of Principal Folsom's waiting to meet his new bodyguards, a bag of Cheesy Wiffs in his hands. He wasn't disappointed. Vice Principal Raycliff opened the door and told the young boy to enter. Menna followed closely behind the Vice Principal studying the way he appeared and moved. If Raycliff noticed he did not reveal it, he simply moved to take his place beside and behind Principal Folsom.

"Derrick Menna, meet your new body guards." Folsom said cutting straight to the point obviously relieved to have this matter over.

Menna gave her a short nod and turned to his to speak with his newest bodyguards. A small appeared on his face when he saw them. _Perfect_.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, I am Derrick Menna." He said while giving Fillmore a casual nod and not casting a slight glance at Tehama. Fillmore noticed this and was sure Tehama noticed as well.

"So you're the guy that we're babysitting through the election." Fillmore stated not trying to hide the sarcasm in the statement. Tehama on the other hand barely managed to cover the snicker that she released.

Derrick Menna was anything but amused by Fillmore's impudence towards him. What right did such a petty criminal have to disrespect those above him? And his partner Tehama she was less than nothing in his eyes. But Derrick Menna did enjoy a challenge. _Let us see where this goes._

"I see the stories the tell about you are true Officer Fillmore, a sharp wit matched with an even sharper tongue." Menna smirked at Fillmore's reaction to being called officer and turned his attention to Tehama, "and I assume that this is your partner Ingrid Third? She's not what I expected."

Tehama inhaled a sharp breath when she heard this. Was Menna insane?! Everyone in the room knew Fillmore was getting more and more frustrated about not being with Ingrid. On top of that she knew Menna was purposely provoking Fillmore.

"Actually I'm Karen Tehama, Fillmore's temporary partner." Tehama said hoping to defuse the situation.

"Yeah Menna, besides you know what they say when you assume something?" Fillmore all but growled.

"ENOUGH!! While I find all of this delightfully invigorating, if you don't resolve this now I will personally see to it that all of you are locked in detention until you grandchildren graduate from this school!" Folsom said with her ever-present smile on her face.

"I apologized if I offended either of you officers, but my current predicament easily frustrates me, and Derrick Menna hates to be frustrated."

"No problem, it been a hard couple of days for my partner and me." Tehama answered for herself and Fillmore seeing how he was refusing to speak to anyone.

"Well then I, Derrick Menna, look for to working with both of you until the time I become Student Council President." He said the left the office.

Tehama looked at Fillmore and saw him thinking about what just transpired. He kept looking at the doorway that Menna just walked through and then he locked eyes with her.

"What's up Fillmore?"

"You remember what you asked me an hour ago?"

"Yeah."

"What was strange about what just happened, besides the fact that Menna is a stuck up ass?" Fillmore asked.

Tehama thought about what she had seen, Derrick Menna had come into the room and acted like he had them all in his pocket. Then he had faltered when Fillmore had insulted him, but she couldn't think of anything else that was strange.

"I'm not sure Fillmore. All I can think of was that he was an arrogant snot." Tehama said not hiding the small amount of dislike she had for Menna.

"True, but what about his comment about the presidency?" Fillmore asked.

Tehama thought about that and realized that Menna ha seemed confident that he would become Student Council President. She looked at Fillmore and he just nodded.

"I think we should go see about the letter Derrick Menna received."

Student Council Offices

It is well known by the students and faculty that X Middle School is one of the largest campuses in the state. It is also known that because of the school's large size it also houses an abundance of clubs and after school activities, all of which are run by or through the student council office. If asked why the Council was so successful most student would say that it was because the system was purely democratic, others would say that it is because only one person, Student Council President Peabody. He was elected president after winning a debate on the school's policy against the instating more Safety Patrol Officers. It was a surprising win seeing how Peabody was the underdog for most of the race. But that was last year's race and the times seemed to be changing more quickly than most student politicians. Proof of that fact stood in Derrick Menna's office at this very moment.

To say that most of the students present were shocked was an understatement. Derrick Menna stood before them along with Officer Karen Tehama and more surprisingly Officer Fillmore. Menna and Fillmore both had almost identical smiles on their faces due to the attention their presence brought. Menna made a show out of walking to his office and casually moving under the crime scene tape. This was noticed by almost everyone who Menna and his overbearing urge to have all attention centered on himself. Fillmore cast an exasperated glance to Tehama and rolled his eyes as they entered Menna's office. Tehama immediately began looking around the office for any signs of forced entry. Finding none she turned and told Fillmore what she noticed.

"You're still thinking like a Safety Patroller." He said simply.

"NO I am a Safety Patroller and so are you!!" Tehama said frustrated with Fillmore's continually pointing out her mistakes. She realized too late that she had said the wrong thing. Fillmore simply gave her a quick look and turned to Derrick Menna who was simply watching their exchange.

" This was all I found when I arrived this morning officers." Menna said pointing out the letter laying open on his desk.

DERRICK MENNA 

**IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE YOUR HIGH PROFILE STYLE OF LIFE AT X**

I SUGGEST THAT YOU REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTION OR YOU CAN PERFORM THE SERVICE I HAVE PREVIOUSLY ASKED OF YOU. I LOOK FORWARD TO A POSITIVE RESPONSE.

It seemed like a pretty clear cut threat in the letter, but there were no distinguishing marks or handwriting that the Safety Patrol could follow up on. The only thing obvious was that Sting Ray had the note delivered. Tehama looked over the note once more and found orange markings around the corners of the letter and that the letter was made up of newspaper clippings.

"Mr. Menna can you tell me if these orange marks were there when you received the letter?" Tehama asked hoping she had discovered something valuable.

Menna gripped tighten slightly on the bag of Cheesy Wiffs but made sure not to allow any of his surprise to show.

"No Officer, Derrick Menna did not see these marks before." The boy answered.

"Okay it looks like we have a lead to work with, so we will just leave you to what ever it is you have to do." Fillmore said breaking into the conversation.

Tehama looked at her partner and saw that he was still not looking at her in the slightest and knew that Fillmore and herself were going to have it out when they left. Menna nodded his head to the officers and took his seat behind the desk thoroughly demising them from his mind and presence.

"Listen Fillmore I'm….." Tehama began but Fillmore was quick to cut her off.

"Tehama just drop it, we both know that it won't get us any where to go over this again. I'm with the Safety Patrol until I get Ingrid and bring in Sting Ray, that's it."

Tehama nodded dumbly and allowed her partner to walk, at a distance, with her to HQ.

Nevada Casino

Jimmy Nevada was out of his element with his current clientele. While his business was not completely legitimate, he was worried more than most about the Safety Patrol finding out about this little meeting. Before him stood the most sat and stood the most powerful criminal bodies at X. Their being present at his club was easily the most dangerous position he had ever put himself in. He allowed his eyes to scan the crowd to remember the background on each of them and try and piece together why they were all here.

First were the easiest to identify because of their red and blue uniforms. The Red Robins had been the organized crime at X Middle School for almost two decades and weren't showing any sign of losing that position since leadership had given to Malika. She was the brain behind the brawn of the Red Robins making them an even bigger force to be reckoned with , especially because of the rumor about their secret vault. Next was the Metal Shop Gang. These kids were supposedly the best at when it came to stealing scooters, bikes, opening lockers , and anything else you could think of. Their leader was a kid named Wheels, who had made a name for himself by boosting Folsom's cart on campus, impressive but foolish. He ended up doing 8 months detention and barely got by without being expelled.

Sitting at the table next to them well two students well known by X. the first was Tony Clementina, X's resident protection dealer. He was the guy at X who could force anyone to buy protection for the smallest thing, but his main targets were X's big name sport's teams. He made a good amount smoits off his dealings but was considered little more than a thug in Nevada's eyes. The second was considered to have the devils luck when it came to his crime. Parnassus had been found guilty of possession with the means and intent to detonate several large-scale stink bombs. His only mistake had been to frame the partner of Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third. Parnassus was expelled following his arrest, but was allowed back in school because of his substantially high scores on tests.

Which brought Nevada to the final table that was occupied by 4 of X's finest criminals. The first two were held in high regard because of their past dealings with Fillmore. They were Penny Madrid and Sonny Lombard, who were each masters of their own criminal trades; namely counterfeiting and arms dealings. Next to them, and under the hateful glare of Penny, was the object of Fillmore's affection, Ingrid Third. Her criminal ability was attributed to her almost constant movement while she was growing up and her skills only improved as she stayed with Fillmore. They were unrivaled team whenever they agreed to pull off a certain job. The final member of this intrepid group was currently in a deep conversation with Ingrid Third and was also one of the most known criminals at X Middle School, Randal Julian aka Flava Sava. He was the most ingenious minds at X and had become the only student to ever be held in the maximum-security detention facility at the school, until his recent escape. The way he thought was an enigma to everyone who crossed his path except for Julian and the officer who arrested him, Wayne Liggett.

Nevada found his train of thought broken as he noticed Parnassus moving toward Ingrid and more importantly Julian. What could he possibly be thinking making a spectacle at this moment, Nevada wondered. He wasn't alone in these thoughts.

Ingrid had noticed something was amiss from the second she stepped back into the Nevada Casino. She was nervous when she saw the familiar faces of many X Middle School's worst. Her nerves were not put at ease when Penny and Sonny nodded to all the parties present in the room. Ingrid relaxed slightly when Malika made eye contact and offered her a small smile. While it was true they weren't the closest of friend they share a common bond in the respect that they both driven in their pursuits. Her focus returned to the discussion with Julian, who she had found to be a large help in putting many of her fears to rest. The movement of Parnassus toward her table was not, all together, unexpected by Ingrid but rather foolish. The last couple of weeks had taken their toll on Ingrid's self control, the constant heckling from Penny and lull in activities giving by Sting Ray had given her a very short fuse.

Parnassus continued to make his way over to Ingrid and took a place standing behind her, hoping to take advantage of her nervous behavior. He had always prided himself on being able to read those he encountered and using their apparent weaknesses to his advantage. Ingrid Third, at this very moment, had the largest weakness to his eyes the absence of Cornelius Fillmore. He smiled when he saw the girl put on a mask of in difference at his approach. Yes this would be the sweetest revenge.

"Ah the lovely Ingrid Third. It has been quite a long time since we last met." Parnassus statement went ignored by the boy. But his statement did gather the attention of everyone present.

"Ingrid why is that you continually are involved in situations that are much too big for a little girl like you to handle? Especially since your so-called better half is away from your side. Oh well, we all know that he always did look out for himself in every situation."

No one spoke after Parnassus finished his little speech it would have been a moot point. Everyone present knew that Fillmore was extremely loyal to those he worked with; Ingrid however, was a special case. Malika could barely control her smile when she saw Ingrid relax her shoulders under Parnassus' hands.

"Parnassus whoever said that I needed Fillmore to watch out for me?" Ingrid asked sweetly. " You of all people should that I'm a big girl."

In the blink of an eye Ingrid had latched onto Parnassus' left hand and threw him over her shoulder on the ground directly in front of Randal Julian, who looked mildly interested at what had just transpired. But Ingrid it seemed was not done. She casually stepped forward and placed her Doc Marten firmly on the boy's chest.

"Now you listen to me you little worm. If you so much as touch me or breathe the air in the same room as me again I will personally see to it that you never have children. Understood?" Ingrid said in a low snarling voice.

The boy wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded his acceptance. He moved slightly under the enraged girls boot trying to relieve the pressure on his chest. That did not go unnoticed by Ingrid, who add more of her weight to the boy' chest.

"And Parnassus, if I ever hear you bad mouthing Fillmore again, lets just say I'll use some of the more interesting ideas I've had for making someone's life a living hell." Ingrid purred then removed her foot completely from the boy's chest and returned to her seat.

Malika released the laughter that she had been holding in check during the entire episode. The situation was so like the Ingrid she had worked with for a short time in the Red Robins. Calm, cool, and calculating in everything she did. It was good to see that her friend's skills had improved since the last time they had spoken. Malika was not the only one present who found Ingrid's display impressive and entertaining. The entire casino was laughing at Parnassus's expense.

"Very impressive Ms. Third. I'm glad to see that you are finding ways to entertain your self, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Sting Ray said sucking the positive air Ingrid had gain for a short while.

"As you all know I have brought you hear to allow you all to be involved in the new era at X Middle School. Very soon I will have control of the most inner workings of the student body and control over Principal Folsom as well."

His statement caused a small ripple of curiosity to move through the Nevada Casino. Which was undoubtedly the reaction Sting Ray was hoping for, thought Ingrid and Julian. Sting Ray calmly looked over the face of those present and smiled to himself from his hidden location. _I have them all right where I want them_.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" Malika asked voicing the doubts that every one present had been thinking.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about the Safety Patrol? Because I have a good setup on my own already." Tony Clementina added.

There were several vocal agreements to their statements, and justly so. Every criminal present had been doing just fine with his or her organization, so why did they need to be here in the first place? Ingrid remained silent and waited for the reply to those questions but was puzzled by the identical smirks on Penny and Sonny's faces.

"You both make good points, but you forget one thing that each of you lack. None of you has the ability to evade the Safety Patrol as you are now. Malika, while your Red Robin troop has the safest storage facility in the school for stolen goods you have no way of acquiring those goods on a monthly basis. Mr. Clementina on the other hand has no such problem gathering these said items; his main problem lies in finding a suitable place to store them. You see each of you and your organizations have skills that compliment each other. It is those skills that I require from everyone present."

No one could see a flaw in the criminal mastermind's plan so far but Ingrid was still skeptical about his whole plan. How could he hope to control Principal Folsom of all people?! She was by far the most headstrong woman Ingrid had ever met. Folsom would sooner blow up the school her self them let it be over run by any of the criminal element.

"How do you plan on taking control of Principal Folsom, I wonder?" Ingrid shifted her eyes quickly to the boy across from her. If Julian noticed this he did not acknowledge it, but simply waited for his question to be answered.

"Ah Mr. Julian it has been a while since we have last spoken." Sting Ray said.

"Indeed it has, but I still wonder what you intend to do and what services you believe I can provide, other than those I am already." The Vandal said not being side tracked in the least.

"Very well Mr. Julian. As you know the Student Council Election will soon be upon us. I have engineered for a selected candidate to work for me in this race. When he is elected I will have the Student Council as well as Principal Folsom in the palm of my hand. But before we go any further into this manner I would like to know those among you who are willing to go along with this." Sting Ray stated.

This was news to every one present. It appeared that Sting Ray was in total control this situation and had every possible contingency thought out. For most the answer was an obvious one.

"Metal Shops in." Wheels said for his group.

"I'm in." Clementina echoed.

"Of course I'm willing to help, it simply can not be done without me." Parnassus said.

"The Red Robins are in until we get a better offer." Malika stated.

"There is no better offer." Penny stated.

"I will be of whatever help I can." Jimmy Nevada said easily.

"Very well then, it goes without saying that Ms. Third and the rest of you are already a part of this plan. I will contact you all when my plan is ready to be moved into the first stage." Sting Ray said dismissing the meeting .

Malika moved over to Ingrid's table quickly after the rest of the casino began to depart. Ingrid smiled slightly at the other girls approach. She had always liked Malika because they were so alike.

"So Ingrid, what do you think of this whole situation. It seems to me that Sting Ray has a pretty fool proof plan." Malika said.

"Yeah it does but I still don't trust him, I mean what kind of guy says he want everyone cooperation but doesn't show us his face? Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Ingrid finished with a sigh.

"Well I always trusted your instincts when you were with the Robins, so I say you do have a point. Beside it almost seemed like he knew where the Vault was. And that has me worried." Malika admitted quietly.

"I wonder what Fillmore would do in this situation?" Ingrid thought out loud.

"Speaking of him, how are you two getting along these days still doing the whole Bonnie and Clyde thing?" Malika teased.

"Let's just say we're on a break and leave it at that ok Malika?" the green eyed girl pleaded.

"Ok. But if you need to talk to someone come by the club and I'll be there." Malika said before moving out of the casino.

Ingrid grabbed her bag and began to rise from her seat when she heard Sting Ray's voice once more telling he had a new assignment for her.

Safety Patrol HQ: The Next Day

Vallejo was, for once, having a good day. There had been no new crimes reported, he didn't have to check up on any of the damage reports from pursuits, and most importantly he need to deal with Fillmore until after the election. Yes all was right in his world. That is until he walked into his office. Across the far wall was the calling sign of Randal 'The Vandal' Julian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE!!!"

Needless to say the entire office was at his door after the out burst. Unfortunately for Vallejo the first officer present was Cornelius Fillmore, who release a low whistle at what he saw.

"Oh snap." Fillmore said with out hiding his obvious awe at the tag.

It took everything that Vallejo had not to strangle the boy at that very moment. Somehow Randal Julian was able to get into his office and leave his calling card without leaving a single trace.

"If your done looking at the scenery then maybe you could tell me how some one got in here AND TAGGED MY OFFICE WITOUT BEING SEEN LEAVING OR ENTERING!!!" Vallejo yelled.

The other officers present looked over the room with a fine tooth comb and found nothing while Fillmore easily took the chair behind Vallejo's desk and watched them all work. He had to admit that they were true professionals at what they did they checked and doubled checked each others work, but they still found nothing. Fillmore smiled at how easily they over looked the simplest answers. Tehama looked up at just that exact moment and sighed at her partner.

"You know you could help us instead of laughing about this."

" Ok I'll help you guys out but first thing first. Tell how would do you think some would get in here and do a tag that big while we were all here?" Fillmore said.

"What are you talking about? They couldn't we would have heard the spray cans or smelt the wet paint." Tehama stated.

"Exactly keep going." Fillmore encouraged.

"As for entering while we're all here that impossible especially because the paint is already dry."

Fillmore smiled at the look of understanding dawning on the girl's face, but he remained silent to allowing her to learn this on her own.

"So this had to be done some time in the last eight or nine hours, and none of the doors show forced entry and the windows are free of prints. So how did he get in?" Tehama said finally.

Fillmore simply pointed his finger to the ceiling. Tehama followed and saw the grating for the ventilation shaft. She blinked once quickly then looked at Fillmore.

"But the vent doesn't look like it was moved and who would crawl around the vents?" She asked.

"That is exactly why you guys have such a hard time catching guys like me. You never look for the obvious answers. 1: no one is going to check the vents because it looks to high for anyone to get back to if the fall from the ceiling. 2: the vents easy to over look because you came claim that rain or movement upstairs caused it to be loosened." Fillmore explained.

Tehama nodded in understanding but still wondered why Fillmore was so determined to have her think like he did after what had happened the other day. But that would have to wait for another day because they had to report for their assignment as bodyguards. Something they both equally hated.

Student Council Offices

Derrick Menna was currently sitting behind his desk going over his newly approved campaign slogan when his door opened to reveal his opponent in the election, the current Student Council President Peabody. And it appeared the boy had something to say.

"What is this about Menna?!! You can't possibly be serious about putting these ridiculous ideas into effect if you're elected!" Peabody yelped.

"Of Course I, Derrick Menna, plan to implement those ideas. So I don't see what the problem is."

" You don't see the problem!?! You are going to allow those .. those animals to run loose in the school and do as they please!"

They were interrupted by the entrance of Fillmore and Tehama who looked at the scene before them.

"Is there a problem here?" Tehama asked.

"Not at all officers, in fact the Student President was just leaving." Menna stated easily waiting for Peabody to leave the office.

"I hope you realize that you're allowing this school to fall into the hands of people like him." Peabody stated casting a glance at Fillmore before slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Tehama asked once again.

"The current Student Council President doesn't seem to agree with the changes I, Derrick Menna, hope to make at X when I am elected."

"And those would be?" Fillmore questioned.

"The erasure of all criminal records at X and the official pardon all convicted felons at the school." Menna said simply.

Tehama stared at him open mouth while Fillmore could not decide whether he for or against the idea. Whatever their reply was it was cut off by the arrival of yet another person to the office.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce the both of you to my newest cabinet member. Officers Fillmore and Tehama meet my secretary, Ms. Ingrid Third."

Sorry to all of you guys who have been waiting for this chapter. Things have been complicated recently and I've had to help out some of my relatives. But Chapter 6 will follow very closely to this one.

Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Act Six

Act Six: Making of Plans and Stirring the Pot

Ingrid had arrived early to school this something that was not unusual for her, but today was for reasons that she thought were hardly worth the effort. Her new assignment from Sting Ray had been a simple one she thought; that is to say before she met her newest boss, Derrick Menna. If there was more self-absorbed, diluted, idiot walking the planet Ingrid had yet to meet that person. Menna seemed to know exactly how to infuriate her and make it seem that she was inferior to him and Ingrid Third was not someone to be taken lightly. She worked hard to gain what she had at X and she would be damned if someone the likes of Sting Ray or Menna took that away from her.

As she continued down the hallway to the Student Council Offices she saw an irate President Peabody storming from her new assignment's office. She held back whatever comment sprung to mind about the boy's choice of clothing; after all she had had minor problems with that before. As Peabody passed her he paused for a moment to give her a withering glare that Ingrid chose to ignore. She continued on her way down the hall only to pause when she noticed two more students in Menna's office. That was strange considering almost no one came to School this early except Safety Patrollers, and Ingrid really did not need this morning to get any worst.

Taking a deep breath, he placed her hand on the door and pushed it open just as Menna revealed his campaign slogan to the patrollers. To say she was surprised by his idea was an understatement. Seriously what was Menna thinking by using that slogan he would never get Folsom to go for it. But that was something she could check on later she thought as the Safety Patrollers turned toward her. Karen Tehama, while one of Ingrid's favorite patrollers to torment, was the least surprising person there. Standing before her at this very moment was the one person she had been wanting to see since this whole mess started, her best friend, her partner in crime, her boyfriend, and the one who knew her best, Cornelius Fillmore.

For Fillmore it was a moment that changed his entire plan to get Ingrid back. She was here standing in front of him and apparently working under Derrick Menna. His thoughts of his retribution against Sting Ray seemed to fade. He noticed that Ingrid had moved slowly closer to him while he was caught in his thoughts. Ingrid already had her arms around him, embracing him with all the joy, frustration, and relief that she had endured while they were separated.

Tehama was not oblivious to what she was witnessing, she knew that the Safety Patrol's last best chance to make a definite stand against X Middle School's recent crime wave, but strangely that wasn't the only thing she felt sorry about. Her disappoint came from the knowledge that she was losing someone that meant something to her. As to what Fillmore meant to her, she wasn't sure, but she had grown…comfortable with their partnership. Ingrid's reemergence ended that.

Derrick took all this in, with a distinct interest in the scenes development. He was pleased that Sting Ray's little 'gift', as he put it, had played out the way that he had stated. Ingrid Third's positioning in Menna's services had greatly lessened the suspicions of his competitor and Menna was sure Sting Ray would benefit from this move. But those thoughts were for another time. Derrick Menna decided to get things going back on the track he wanted.

"While this scene warms Derrick Menna's heart, I believe that Ms. Third has more pressing matters to attend to. Therefore, Officers Tehama and Fillmore, I will send for you if, Derrick Menna has the need. Ms. Third do you have the papers I asked for?"

Needless to say that statement had several reactions and none of which Menna had hoped for. Tehama looked as if she was about to throw him headfirst out of his office. While Fillmore was taking the more direct route to solve his problem with Menna, slowly stalking closer to the boy's desk. Surprisingly it was Ingrid that stepped in to make peace.

" I have them right here," she said " Fillmore I'll see you after school today, my place."

Fillmore nodded and turned to leave the little office, but not before casting Menna on final glare. If Menna was affected by this display he did not show. He merely smirked as the patrollers left and shut the door behind them.

"Now Ms. Third let us talk about our ' benefactor'."

Safety Patrol HQ

It had been a long morning for both Karen Tehama and Jr. Commissioner Vallejo. Which was not that surprising considering what had transpired earlier this morning. The reemergence of Ingrid Third had been an unexpected turn for the Safety Patrol. Not that it wasn't a goal they had set out to achieve, it was the fact that her appearance made their control, or lack thereof, of Fillmore was null in void.

Vallejo understood this situation better than most, considering he had the idea to use Ingrid's abduction to get Fillmore to help capture Sting Ray and put a sizable dent in X's criminal element. Folsom had already heard about this morning's discovery and to say she was disappointed was a serious understatement. She had told him that it was his job and the responsibility of his force to bring in Sting Ray with or without Fillmore's help. Yeah fat chance of that happening now; Ingrid was their ace in the hole, that bird had came and went.

Vallejo sighed into his now cold cup of hot chocolate wondering how he was going to pull this whole fiasco off without Fillmore. It was going to be a long day.

But Vallejo wasn't alone in his thought about the Safety Patrol's newest problem. Karen Tehama was just as troubled by this turn of events. In the short time that she and Fillmore had been partners, or at least in her mind they had been, she had come to trust the skilled criminal. That trust had taken almost no effort to be established and it was, at least she believed, mutual on both their parts. In the short month that they had been assigned to work with each other, Tehama admitted to herself that she had been able to do more good for the school even if it did cause a bit more damage than the Safety usually did on pursuits. And that to had become easier; while she and Fillmore did still have to chase some runners the whole song and dance had become more fun for her personally. Now there was a shocking revelation for the young Asian American, she was actually enjoying running down the suspects. Then she realized that her enjoyment spawned from the fact that the she knew that the suspects panicked in their presence. They knew when Fillmore and herself arrived they were going down no matter what. The smile that had formed on her face at these thoughts disappeared at the realization of what was now right before her.

Now all that was over Ingrid had returned, and apparently no worse for wear. Tehama then realized that she envied Ingrid's position in this whole mess. Not the fact that she had been put in a no win situation, but that she was the fulcrum this hell. She basically had a major role no matter where she was in this picture: with Fillmore she was a part of a criminal duo that was practically unstoppable, then on the other hand she was no longer a part of that duo and Tehama now had the right but with Fillmore and herself working on the same side of the law.

Vallejo had already told her that she had best not get her hopes up about her new partner lasting through the week. Tehama nodded agreeing completely, what reason did Fillmore have to stay any way. She sighed angrily and looked down once more at the single clue they still had in their possession. While the note from Sting Ray was weeks old at this point Tehama had already gone through most of the tests she could run to find finger prints and traces of any identifiable substances on the message itself and she had come up empty. So the only remaining clue was the orange smudge marks left on the edge of the letter. So far they matched up with only Cheesy Wiffs stains. But their were no more leads then that, seeing how Cheesy Wiffs had been taken out of the school's vending machines due to their low sell ratio, seriously who wanted to eat some Cheetos knock off! Tehama found her attention diverted to the door as she heard Danny gasp.

There making his way into the Office as if nothing was seriously wrong was Cornelius Fillmore, red sash and all. Everyone that wasn't on patrol was staring comically as Fillmore made his way toward his desk. Tehama for her part did not know whether to react to the angrily at the boy's bravado or smile as he entered with his usual confidence. The image of a wolf in a herd of sheep came to Tehama's mind at Fillmore's display. As the boy sat in his desk Tehama couldn't help but offer a smile, one that was surprisingly returned.

"So I guess this is your last day on the force, right?" Tehama asked seeing no reason to kind obvious concealed.

"No, I said that I was in until we brought Sting Ray down. So we will and then I'll see what is in the future. Until then," Fillmore paused to raise his hand, "Partners."

Tehama did not know what to think other than he was staying on the force staying, at least for a while longer, with her.

"Partners." She said clasping the boy's hand.

Nevada Casino

It was a rare thing for Randal Julian to be impressed with someone and rarer still for it to be openly amusing for him. In all the years he had been an artist he never had the pleasure of seeing such unrestrained and passionate anger, and that was exactly what was transpiring right before him this very moment.

Sting Ray had made it known shortly after dismissal of the other crime bosses that Ingrid Third was being moved into a new position for the next phase of his plans. Needless to say that information had been what caused the scene that was now taking place. Penny Madrid and Sonny Lombard were the most vocal and displeased with this turn of events, but each for different reasons.

Sonny disliked the idea for the obvious reason that Sting Ray was making a huge mistake by allowing Ingrid anywhere close to his old partner Fillmore. Aside from Penny, he had the longest run as Fillmore's partner in crime. Together they were unstoppable; there wasn't a thing in the whole school that they could steal, nothing they couldn't over come. That was until Sonny had become involved the school's arms race, Fillmore never went with that idea and left Sonny to his own devices on his arms ring. The first time Sonny was busted it had been Fillmore who broke him out of detention and gotten rid of all the evidence that incriminated him, but Sonny had become even more resentful after the fact. That whole episode had been the proof of how much better Fillmore was than him and Sonny hated playing second to anyone.

After that he began to take the jobs that Fillmore wouldn't no matter how much of a risk it was for himself or those involved. So he knew that Sting Ray's placing Domino right back in the hands of Fillmore was a very big and stupid risk. Even more so because Sting Ray had ordered the surveillance on Third stopped for the time being. That led to the more than vocal reprimand by Penny Madrid.

Unlike Sonny, she had no problems with Fillmore being better than her criminally, no at all. She saw that as one of the qualities that drew her to him, his natural ability and his overall modesty about his talents. He had never in their relationship expected more from Penny than he knew she could give. Besides that she was still in no uncertain terms head over heels about Fillmore, and Ingrid taking her place was not in the plan or any others Penny had in the near future. Add that to the fact that Penny was easily one of the most intimidating girls at X since her return and even before that. A trait she till used to her advantage even now. As she stared down the image of her supposed boss.

"You don't seem to understand what the hell we're trying to tell you, _Sting Ray_," she said drawing his name out with a barely restrained growl." I don't give a good god damn how long you have been behind the scenes at X. You cannot manipulate Fillmore, you cannot out think Fillmore, and in the simplest terms possible YOU CANNOT BEAT FILLMORE AT WHAT HE DOES BETTER THAN EVERY ONE OF US COMBINED!"

The casino was dead quiet after this last statement. Each of those present stared at Penny contemplating the truth behind that statement, and none could argue the simple fact that maybe; just maybe Sting Ray had made a colossal mistake. Sonny, The Vandal, and Nevada waited with baited breath to see what the criminal mastermind had to say.

"Are you finished Ms. Madrid?"

Penny simply stared at the monitor in undisguised rage at the arrogance that was shown to her.

"By your silence, I will take it that you are through with your tantrum. Now as to why I allowed Ms. Third to be place in a position that would threaten my plans. It is very simple I want Fillmore to be involved in this whole affair." Sting Ray said simply.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sonny yelled breaking the awed silence.

"I have never been beaten, not by the Safety Patrol, Principal Folsom, or by anyone who stood in my way. I run this school anything and everything that happens is either influenced by me directly or by something that is done by my command.

"Is Fillmore better than all of you individually, of course. Is he better than I am? Hardly. So I refuse to let his influence, his very presence disturb what I have planned. Where you all see a disadvantage I see the ability to have best in the school working for me to further their own ends as well as my own. And I guarantee you that when this is all over Fillmore will be a forgotten memory at X Middle School."

Sonny had to admit that Sting Ray seemed even more confident now than he had before when they had Ingrid among their little group. Beside that he liked the idea of Fillmore be less than a memory.

Jimmy Nevada nodded really not caring either way; his main goal in all of this was to acquire as many smoits as he possibly could in this endeavor. As long as he came out of this rich he could care less where Third was and if Fillmore was involved at all.

Penny just lowered her eyes and slightly shook her head, a move that went unnoticed by those around her. Sting Ray just could get what she knew about Fillmore and how he thought of a way to get out of any situation. This whole job was starting to get really messed up and dangerously closed to blowing up in all of their faces.

"What all of you say are you in this to become more than you already are or is this the point when all of you run with your tails between your legs?"

"I'm in." Sonny said.

"So am I." Nevada seconded.

"Until I see a more agreeable offer I am yours." The Vandal stated taking note of Penny's hesitation and subtle headshake.

"I'm in." Penny finally stated still with obvious doubts.

"Very well then, if that is all we have to discuss you may leave at your own discretion. Oh, and Ms. Madrid, never assume to tell me what I can and cannot do." Sting Ray stated before the monitor went blank.

Penny simply walked out of the casino thinking about Sting Ray's threat and how unsettled this job was making her. A single thought ran through her head, I need to talk to Fillmore. Little did she know that one other person shared her intentions as well.

Ingrid House

Arial Third had been having a bad couple of weeks since her sister had apparently made herself a new best friend namely one Penny Madrid. It wasn't that she wanted her sister to have only one friend, it was just that Penny seemed to really be playing the role of overseer more than a friend to Ingrid. That above all else didn't sit well with Arial at all. While Fillmore did seem to enjoy getting both Ingrid and him into tight spots he also made sure that Ingrid was always taken care of even at personal cost to himself. Arial liked that about Fillmore and even more the fact that he somehow made his sister feel more like a girl and a person then an outcast. So it was understandable for her to be worried when Ingrid had returned yesterday and was happy for the first time in the last month.

Arial had all but grabbed her sister and forced her to tell her what had happen to make such a large change in Ingrid's demeanor. She was surprised when Ingrid simply said that she saw Fillmore that day and she could breathe easier knowing that she could see him whenever she wanted again.

Thus explaining why Arial was currently staking out the front door of the house awaiting the boy's arrival. She didn't have to wait long, as the doorbell decided to make it presence known. Arial tried to seem unhurried as she literally ran to the door and threw it open to get the chance to question the boy.

Fillmore for his part did not flinch went the door was thrown open and he was unceremoniously pulled into the house. He was expecting it really considering what Ingrid had told him about the last couple of weeks. He smirked as Arial tried to resume her usual nonchalance about the situation. Arial to say the least was not amused.

"Okay Fillmore I'll ask you this just once. What in the hell have you got Ingrid into?" the older girl asked with her voice dead calm.

"Nothing that we can't handle, Arial."

"Fillmore you haven't seen her the last couple of weeks, she was walking around like a ghost, and barely doing anything that you guys remotely ever did together. Then yesterday she wondered into the housing smiling like everything in the world had just gone her way. Do you have any idea how freaked out that made me?"

Fillmore paused when he heard Arial finish. He knew that she cared very dearly for Ingrid and was protective of her a well. So he could not help but feel some regret about what had been happening at the school with Ingrid.

"Listen Arial, nothing is going down that we can't handle. You heard the news Ingrid's working on a project for the Student Council and I'm working with the Safety Patrol on a special assignment. It just so happens to be that we working in the same place at the same time." Fillmore stated reassuring the older girl slightly.

"Just trust me."

Arial nodded and moved out of the boy's way allowing him to make his way to her sister's room, all the while hoping that her trust was not misplaced.

Ingrid's Room

Ingrid sat easily in the chair at her desk waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Of course she knew that Arial was going to grill Fillmore about her sudden mood swing but Ingrid figured if he could deal with Folsom then Arial should a very little problem.

Her thoughts then drifted to the many problems that they had to take care in order to get back the relative peace they once had. The one thing that she new for sure was that the exam notebook had to be returned before it could be used against Fillmore in anyway. The only problem was that Ingrid had an idea about who to ask but she wasn't completely sure that the source would be reliable. After that was cleared they could concentrate on bring that bastard Sting Ray down. She turned to the door just in time to see Fillmore step across the threshold. She was immediately next to him embracing him and giving him a light kiss, which he returned.

"I missed you." She said.

"I know, I did too." Came the reply.

"Fillmore we've got some serious problems. Sting Ray has enough crap on you to have you expelled and then there is the whole problem with Menna and his insane idea of going through with Sting Ray's little part for him in this." Ingrid began seriously.

"I know but lets wait just a minute the rest of our group will be here in a couple of minutes." Fillmore said bringing a questioning look to Ingrid's face.

"Just wait."

Third Family Living Room

Karen Tehama was uncomfortable. First, Fillmore had arrived and told her to come to this address then he tells her that everything she ever wanted to know about how to think like he did. So here she was sitting in the Ingrid's living room under the scrutiny of her sister.

"So how do you know Ingrid again?" Arial asked.

"You could say that we give each other that run around from time to time." Tehama said hoping that the older Third sibling would leave it at that.

"Oh you're the Safety Patroller who is always trying to bring her in, aren't you?" Arial said with obvious humor in her voice.

Tehama had the good grace to blush at that statement. Arial laughed openly at the display. Arial decided that the girl had suffered enough teasing for the night had lead her to Ingrid's room where they caught the tale end on the conversation going on inside.

"…. So she landed face first in the school's lunch special." Fillmore's voiced finished only to be followed by the laughter of Ingrid Third.

Tehama's blush returned full force and Arial hid a slight giggle as she opened the door. Fillmore and Ingrid continued to laugh as they turned to see what Arial wanted. Ingrid was surprised when Arial entered followed closely by Karen Tehama. Fillmore seeing the pregnant silence about to fall decided to get things moving.

"Karen Tehama meet my girl friend, Ingrid Third."

Each girl nodded in greeting and then turned toward Fillmore looking for some kind of explanation.

"Okay since we're all here let's get down to business. Ingrid you can pick up where you left off a minute ago."

Ingrid jumped slightly and began again this time telling Fillmore that Sting Ray had blackmailed her into his service by holding the notebook of stolen exams over her head. Tehama the put in the fact that the notebook had enough material in it contents to make anyone look like a genius with little or no effort. Fillmore for his part was not worried.

"I don't see the problem they have nothing on either of us Ingrid." Fillmore stated.

"Wrong Fillmore. They have your prints on the book. I check it my self, and if word gets out then you're going to end up taking the fall for this." Ingrid stated.

"Dawg, I knew something was strange when they didn't touch the notebook without putting glove on." Fillmore said quietly.

"Where is the notebook now, Ingrid?" Tehama asked already trying to find a solution.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I know someone who might, but it'll have to wait for tomorrow at school." Ingrid explained.

Fillmore nodded then asked.

"What about the others working with Sting Ray, who are our lucky opponents?"

"Parnassus, Tony Clementina, Jimmy Nevada, the Metal shop gang, and the Red Robins." Ingrid stated whispering the last group.

"That some serious muscle. Sting Ray has some good connection to get all of them working for him. I have to wonder what he's up to." Fillmore stated leaving Ingrid's to her thoughts.

"That doesn't matter we should be able to take them all down one by one, then Sting Ray will be left wide open to be brought in." Tehama said thinking that this was what had worried Ingrid.

"No, I want Malika left out of this. The rest of the Robins' can go down for all I care." Ingrid sad with surprising force.

Tehama stared at Ingrid for a short moment then started to respond, but a look from Fillmore stopped her.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, but right now here what we're going to do. Ingrid you find out where that notebook is then get back to me. Tehama, you and I will continue as if nothing has happened. We will keep anything and everything we find between the three of us. Got it?" Fillmore said looking at the two girls.

Each on them nodded their agreement, then Tehama asked what he had planned to do when the notebook was found.

"You find out first hand trust me."


	7. Act 7

Act Seven: Straight out of the Comic books

X Auditorium

It was supposed to be a day like any other at X Middle School, a few not o random crimes, the Safety patrol doing it's best to defend the greater good, but all that aside today was your average day at X. Well save for the fact that officers Karen Tehama and Cornelius Fillmore were both present on the auditorium doing their decidedly least favorite thing and that was protecting Student Council President hopeful, Derrick Menna. It was hard to tell which of the two patrollers hated their situation more. On one hand Tehama disliked Menna for several reason all of which ranged from his personality to his obvious self-esteem problem. She couldn't remember the last time she heard someone use his name so much in one hour. But her manger hang-up at this point was the fact that despite being blackmailed into running under false pretense, the egotistical moron was willing to put the whole school at risk just to be elected as President. Now that did not sit well with her at all but luckily the vote had already took place ant her vote was definitely for Peabody, no matter how his mother dressed him.

Fillmore on the other hand disliked Menna because the boy was an obnoxious overbearing ass. He could get past Menna's lack of morals, which was simple enough considering Fillmore long involvement in the game, but something else was influencing this whole set up and unknown factors at this point were unacceptable. So in Fillmore's mind the sooner he was off the this bodyguard gig the soon he, Tehama, and Ingrid could start to take apart Sting Ray's little crime empire.

So the two patrollers were content to sit back and watch the outcome for the election it wouldn't affect their caseload in the slightest.

"… and so I, Derrick Menna, here by declare my thanks for the honor of being elected Student Council President."

This was the fifth time that same speech had been read and frankly it was beginning to wear on the nerves of not only the Fillmore and Tehama but anyone else within hearing range as well, which happened to include the current Student Council President, Peabody.

"Do really believe the student body will elect you after your outrageous promise to revoke all criminal offense that have ever transpired at X? you must be completely out of your mind Menna!"

"Ah the soon to be former President Peabody. What can Derrick Menna do for you to day?"

"You can start by answering my question, _Derrick_." Peabody snarled at the boy's superior attitude.

"You forget your place Peabody, I'm neither fear you or respect your position. As for you question think very hard about how many students have ever committed a transgression at X. then think about the fresh start I'll be giving to all those student who have only been written up for being late to class, running in the halls, or unauthorized use of faculty facilities?" Menna said evenly while watching Peabody' reaction to the offenses that he had listed.

Peabody for his part reacted just as Menna had hoped. Apparently the Student Body President at some point just like the information Sting Ray provided had committed those transgressions. It was an interesting bit of information to have in this situation.

"B…b..bb…but what about the other criminals in this school? Your proposal will let those animals run a rampage through the entire school unopposed! It is bad enough that we are already making deals with these beasts! Look our system isn't prefect but yours in utter chaos!" Peabody exclaimed trying to get his point across.

"And your point is Peabody? Your supposed system is just as ready to take advantage of X's criminal body as they are to condemn them. So please explain to me which of us is the more dangerous?"

"Well I'm not surprised by your response considering the company you keep." Peabody hissed his not so veiled insult to Menna and Fillmore as he left.

Tehama wasn't the only person who quickly turned their eyes to the only reformed criminal in the auditorium, but it seemed that Fillmore was the least affected by Peabody's parting shot. But Menna was decidedly reveling in his apparent victory.

"Come on Fillmore we need to head up front, Folsom should be ready to announce the winner of the election." Tehama said while taking his arm.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to miss that now would we?" Fillmore answered sarcastically.

Stage

Principal Folsom was looking uncharacteristically happy today, but the again the woman was happy whenever her face was to appear in the school paper. The school elections had left X middle School with an uncommon decline in criminal rates. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to happen, but then again that too wasn't a possible idea in Folsom' mind. Only a choice few had any criminal know how to anything but a minor problem.

But those were thoughts for another day. Today was her day to usher in a new Student Council and let the student body run the school. She hoped that whoever won the school would be in good hands. Not that Principal Folsom was opposed to stepping in every now and again.

"Principal Folsom, they'll be ready for you in five minutes." Vice-Principal Raycliff said.

Folsom nodded and moved toward the center of the stage, her speech constantly being run over in her mind

Ingrid was doing one of the things she liked least at X Middle School, sitting with her "fellow" classmates at an assembly. It also didn't help that the obnoxious cheerleader she ran into her first day was sitting next to her and constantly trying to begin a conversation.

"Like, who did you like vote for? I like totally voted for Derrick Menna, because he is like **so** much better looking than Peabody."

Ingrid clenched for her teeth for the tenth time in the five minutes she had been sitting next to the girl wondering why she couldn't simply get her to shut up. She didn't have to wait long as Principal Folsom walked to center stage.

"Students of X Middle School it is a for change. Two of our most honored and politically inclined students have taken their careers and put them into your hands. You, their peer and those who they will represent in this school's governing body, have been given democratic choice in your school's future. So lets bring out the two candidates for Student Council President."

_'About damn time.' _Ingrid thought.

"First I would like to introduce your current President, Peabody."

Peabody made hi way onto the stage with his usual prideful gait. His nose held high disregarding the boos he received just as much as he reveled in the applause of his supporters.

"Second one of the most influential and controversial candidates we have ever had at X, Derrick Menna."

Menna was not unlike Peabody with his arrival to center stage. The one exceptional difference was the fact that Menna received an almost thunderous ovation from the entire student body. This was something that Peabody did not fail to notice. Principal Folsom gave her students several seconds to calm down but it seemed Menna had brought more supporter than she originally thought. _'I have a dinner meeting to get to, so I had better hurry this up.'_

"**Silence!**"

Having regained control of the room Folsom proceeded to continue the assembly, despite the shocked expression of the students present. Ingrid couldn't help but smile at that reaction besides Folsom got that annoying Cheerleader to finally shut up.

Back Stage

Fillmore and Tehama shared a quick laugh at the schools expense. They had become more relaxed with each other since they had found Ingrid and arranged to work together to bring down Sting Ray. Tehama was surprised at how effectively Fillmore and Ingrid were able put together plans to bring Sting Ray down. They knew more ways to get around X than the safety Patrol, and Ingrid had the place completely mapped out in her mind thanks to her photographic memory.

Together they were probably the best Tehama had ever seen when it came to planning jobs. She was even more surprised to find out that Ingrid's sister Arial was aware of Ingrid and Fillmore's activities at the school and did nothing to stop them, citing that as long as their grades remained high she wasn't worried and that this was the happiest she had ever seen Ingrid since they moved.

Fillmore was a whole different story on the other hand. Tehama just couldn't get around how easy going he seemed with this whole situation. In less than five minutes Folsom was going to announce they fate of the entire school depending on a so-called vote where the criminal body obviously out numbered the bystanders of the school. Fillmore for his part was keeping a clear head and Tehama had a sneaking suspicion that Fillmore had cast a vote for this election.

"Hey Fillmore. Who do you think won this thing anyway?" She asked.

"Don't know Tehama. But whoever running the show after this whole mess, you me and Ingrid will still have our work cut out for us."

Tehama's response was cut off when Principal Folsom began to speak once again.

"I am proud to name the new Student Council President is…

Front Stage

… Derrick Menna."

The boy's name had barley left her lips when the auditorium was filled with a thunderous roar of approval. It seemed as though the entire school looked ready to riot at that very moment. When Menna finally took center stage the auditorium clamed down. He raised both arms in an exact imitation of Regan the crowd erupted again, except for Ingrid who rolled her eyes in disgust.

" My fellow students of X Middle School, we stand upon the dawning of a new day. With I, Derrick Menna, as your President we will experience a new since of freedom and stability at X. My first act as Student Council President is to throw out all outstanding criminal records at X, every student will have a clean slate." He waited until the roar of the crowd died down once again.

"The second act I will institute is the appointment of Tony Clementina as the new head of a crime prevention program to prevent Safety Patrol corruption. Finally I, Derrick Menna, motion for the legalization of smoit gambling throughout the school. But this motion will be discussed at a later day. So until then I, Derrick Menna, will look to all of you to help me create a new era at X Middle School."

A thunderous ovation erupted as Menna left the stage. It seemed the student body was already well on it way to become totally chaotic, which was just the way Sting Ray wanted it. _'Phase One Complete_.' Ingrid thought to herself as she left her seat to meet up with Fillmore and Tehama.

X Hallway

Fillmore and Tehama waited outside the Auditorium for Ingrid, but they were also amazed at the outcome of the election. Well one of them was at least; Tehama was looking incredibly confused by the calm demeanor Fillmore had assumed. After they had left the he had taken to leaning against the wall and looking at his watch every so often.

"Just what are you so calm about Fillmore!" Tehama asked exasperatedly. " Menna just said that its open season at X. He even flat out accused us of corruption! Not to mention how he has created an entirely new law enforcement unit head by that meat-head Clementina!"

"Tehama, chill. All this means is we have to change our plans just a little bit to get the result we want." Fillmore told her still looking at his watch.

Tehama just gaped at the boy not knowing whether to simply trust him or to knock some sense into him. She was saved the choice by the timely appearance of Ingrid Third.

"Guys what are we going to do X Middle School is ground zero for the next No Mans Land, it's already started too. The Robins have already made the first move by shaking down every band member in D wing and it looks like they are not stopping any time soon."

Fillmore just nodded and waited to see what else the girls had to say. Ingrid was simply looking resigned to what was soon going to be happening. Tehama was simply looking to Fillmore who seemed to be the most controlled in this situation.

"Okay first thing we do is get our hands on that ledger to keep Sting Ray off our backs for the time being. Ingrid when does that guy want to arrange this meeting?"

"I have to ask after lunch, why?"

"As soon as you know tell him it's on whenever, wherever. Until then Tehama I want you to find out when our boy Tony is going to start his rounds."

"Got it ,but what are the going to be doing?" Tehama asked.

"After today Menna is going to start putting pressure on Vallejo. When that happens I'll be the first one they start leaning on. So when that happens I want to already have the ledger and any evidence against Ingrid and me on knock. As for Tony, let just say if Ingrid's guy doesn't step up then I'm going to take advantage of a little well known secret of Tony's." Fillmore said a smirk playing across his face.

"You're not going to really do that again are you Fillmore?" Ingrid asked smiling just as much as her boyfriend. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy seeing a grown boy cry, but what will that accomplish?"

"Two things. First Sting Ray is bound to know that Menna won already so he'll be soaking in his first small victory. That mean his entire organization will know how to play me and Tony will more than being looking for pay back. Second it will send a clear message to Sting Ray that he picked the wrong crew to play games with."

"I just want to know one thing." Tehama cut in. "What did you two do to Tony Clementina?"

Her answer came in the form of two nearly sadistic smiles playing across her friend's faces.

Nevada Casino

Randal Julian was clearly disgusted by the celebration that he was witnessing . It seemed that the entire collection of felons that Sting Ray had assemble were beside themselves with joy at this minor gratuity they had been given.

Tony Clementina was clearly the most arrogant among them all, seeing as he was now in control of the school's law enforcement. He had already begun by reinstating his protection racket through half of the sports teams in the school, and by the looks of it he was clearly just getting started. Yet he wasn't the only one already making plans for themselves. Jimmy Nevada had been smiling since he entered his casino.

Menna had preformed perfectly when he motioned for the reopening of his casino. It fit in perfectly with the massive laundering of smoits that was soon to take place at X, and Nevada was already looking for the chance to give himself a large cut of the profit.

The Red Robins didn't need any special congratulations for their efforts. Rumor had already spread that they had begun their takeover before the election results were even announced.

The last two people who Julian studied were Sonny and Penny. Sonny was casually resting against the black jack table. The boy seemed to be studying the celebration a much as Julian himself. But the look on Sonny's face showed that he was satisfied with the outcome for some reason or another. The question however was what was he planning?

Penny Madrid was becoming a mystery all in itself recently. Her outburst about Fillmore's ability to out think his opponent was something of a shock to him. Out of all Sting Ray's supporters he believed Madrid was the strongest. If for nothing else than the chance than to spite Ingrid Third. Yes everyone who was working for Sting Ray knew about the animosity between the girls. It was a much talked about thing and even started a betting pool as to who would take the other down in the end.

"They are all idiots."

"Ah, Ms. Malika. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted some intelligent company for the moment, and Parnassus doesn't count in the slightest." The Red Robin leader stated.

"I see. But I am curious about some thing Ms. Malika. What exactly do you gain out of all of this? You already control the Robins, so it can't be power or position." Julian asked.

"Its something more personal for me Vandal, and let's just leave it at that. I was wondering if you knew where Ingrid was?" Malika said cutting off that line of questioning before it got anywhere she didn't want it to be.

"Ms. Third left shortly after the announcement of the results. I believe she is turning in her resignation to President Menna. After that I haven't the slightest idea."

Malika's response was cut off by the disembodied voice of Sting Ray filling the room.

"My comrades we have begun the second phase of this operation. Within the next month we will control this entire school and no one will be able to stop us." A cheer went up through the casino. " But you must exercise caution until we are firmly in control of the Safety Patrol. Therefore all this reckless crime will cease at once."

"Why's that? We got them belts by the balls this time." Clementina yelled out.

"And that is why we must exercise caution. If we tip our hand now we will lose what little of an advantage we have. So follow directions and all will be ours. Any questions?"

The casino fell silent for several moments while everyone cast glances at each other, most of which were thrown penny's direction.

"Ms. Madrid, do you have anything to say?"

Penny started for a moment wondering if they were being watched as well as being spoken too.

"What about Fillmore and Third?" she asked seeing as that was the only thing that could possibly put a hitch in this plan.

"Fillmore is of little consequence at this point, as long as the ledger is safely kept we have everything we need to keep him leashed. As for Ms. Third she will be joining us shortly."

As this was said Ingrid walked through the door. All eyes followed her as she took her customary place next to Randal Julian and surprisingly Malika as well.

"Ms. Third, so nice for you to join us. I trust your time with President Menna was pleasant?"

"That arrogant ass was worst than your pansy ass." Ingrid said simply.

"Ms. Third there is only so much that I will tolerate. Mr. Clementina if you will."

Ingrid sat still as to bruiser of a boy made his toward her. She had dealt with his kind several times before all brawn and very little that passed for brains. She did her very best to keep her sweetest smile on her face as he took her arm and forced it behind her back. Malika winced as Clementina continued to put pressure on Ingrid's arm. Clementina for his part was enjoying this to the fullest, remembering how Ingrid had laughed at him in their last meeting.

"That wasn't a smart thing to say Third." He added a little more pressure to her arm. "If he told me to I would have no problem breaking your shoulder."

"I'm glad that he trained his monkey well then, Tony."

Clementina scowled and moved to break her shoulder just to teach the gothic wench a lesson.

"That will be enough Mr. Clementina, she still has her uses." Sting Ray said.

Tony released Ingrid and shoved her back into her seat with more force than was necessary, and Ingrid and Malika were both sure he left muttering something about stuck-up bitches.

"I trust you have learned your place, Ms. Third." Sting Ray did not wait for a response. " Back to your question Ms. Madrid the ledger has been safely moved into the Red Robin vault which has been given to everyone present save for Ms. Third. None of you are to disclose its location to Third. That is all for this meeting we will convene again once I have need of you all."

Malika took the retirement of all the criminals took check on Ingrid. But Ingrid waved her off before she ever got the words out of her mouth.

"Malika, I know you won't tell but I'll ask anyway, where is the vault?"

"Ingrid if it was anything else I'd tell you in a heart beat, but Sting Ray is going to take over. I can't hope to go against him. I' Sorry Ingrid."

"Its okay Malika, like I said I knew you couldn't tell me." Ingrid said before turning toward Julian. " When's a good time for you to meet up with my partner?"

"I can meet him as soon as he wants, Ms Third. It will be a learning experience for all of us I'm sure."

"Thanks Vandal."

As Ingrid left she reached for her walkie.

"Fillmore we're on."

Sorry about the wait guys thing have been really hell for the last couple of weeks hopefully I'll have something new for the next chapter but it will definitely have Tehama's first Crime.

Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Act 8

Chapter 8: Who says crime doesn't pay?

Outside Papa Cracky's

_He's late. _Fillmore thought for the fourth time in the last hour. Ingrid had arranged this meeting with Julian so they could finally begin their plan at bring down Sting Ray. Why he was suppose to trust the Vandal on this deal was beyond him, but Fillmore knew that Ingrid was very cautious about who and what to trust. That being said, Fillmore still wondered why he was standing outside his favorite restaurant instead of clearing the buffet.

"I'm glad you agreed with me Mr. Fillmore. I must say that your reputation is well deserved."

Fillmore turned slowly to face the boy who had just spoken to him. He was surprised to see that one of the most feared criminal minds at X was not what he had imagined. He had expected someone more gothic looking or at the very least some one with a more imposing presence, then Fillmore noticed the boy's eyes. Julian seemed to stare at everything around him except Fillmore, while looking directly at him as well. Julian then knowingly smirked at Fillmore's slight shifting of his feet into what appeared to be some defensive stance.

"Thanks, I think." Fillmore said and the continued at Julian's nod, "So what do have to tell me about Sting Ray's operation?"

"Mr. Fillmore, while you have frequented this establishment on several occasions, I have yet to sample the fine cuisine." Julian said while walking to the door. Fillmore followed the enigmatic boy wondering what would happen as they continued this word play.

Julian had already seated himself at table in the far end of the restaurant hands folded before him. Fillmore nodded at his choice of seating and took the seat across for him and waited for Julian to begin their meeting. Instead Julian reached for the menus at the center of the table and glanced at it before he spoke.

"What would you suggest, Mr. Fillmore?" Julian asked while raising an eyebrow at the boy across from him.

"Personally, I'd go for the buffet, but I'm not sure you could handle it Vandal."

"There is a lot that you don't about me, while I on the other-hand have been well informed about you. I must say that Ms. Third speak very highly of her significant other."

Fillmore simply nodded at this information and stared in silence for a moment before moving toward the buffet with his plate. He looked over his shoulder to see if the boy would follow. Julian simply nodded his head and continued to sit. Fillmore filled his plate and returned to see Julian casually eating a bowl of seafood gumbo. They ate in silence each contemplating the their next move. Fillmore sighed and pushed his cleared plate.

" All games aside Mr. Fillmore I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to." Julian said bring them both from further delay on the subject.

"Fine then let's do this. I need to know where they vault is."

"A very good question. And also one that I don't know the answer to."

"Okay then what can you tell me about Sting Ray's operation." Fillmore asked with some edge in his voice.

"Again nothing, you see Sting Ray has kept me far from the inner workings of his operation. I believe that he sees me as a potential liability, even though I am using him just as much as he is using me."

"What do you mean by that?" Fillmore asked.

"I am sure that you have read my profile Mr. Fillmore. I am what some would call the most intellectually advanced criminal mind at the school. Aside from yourself and the lovely Ms. Third, my reputation is second only to yourselves."

"Okay then I understand Sting Ray's in keeping you out of his inner circle, but that doesn't help me get any closer to bring Sting Ray down."

"Ah but it does Mr. Fillmore. You see while I am excluded from the inner most workings I am free to learn what ever I choose and that knowledge is what I have been compelled to give you." Julian explained.

"Then who compelled you to help a belt like me?"

"Ms. Third, who else would even remotely be worth the trouble of helping in that foolish band. Of course this is also for myself." At seeing the cocked eyebrow of Fillmore, Julian continued. "I am very many things Mr. Fillmore, but I am no ones pawn."

Fillmore raised an eyebrow at that comment. It was obvious that the Vandal had his own plan and pride involved in all of this. Be that as it may Julian was till the wild card in this whole situation. But if Ingrid trusts him then Fillmore decided it was best to listen at this moment.

"Okay then Julian, let's get this done one question: Where is the Notebook with all the stolen test papers?"

"I don't know, though I believe you are asking the wrong question." Julian replied.

"Okay then I'll try this again. Who is Sting Ray?"

"That is for you to find out Mr. Fillmore. That is the second time you have asked the wrong question, I am beginning to question how you have gotten such an illustrious reputation." Julian stated with a hard stare.

Fillmore for his part was getting more and more frustrated with this setup. Through the entire exchange Julian alluded that he did in fact know a great deal about Sting Ray, maybe even who the crime lord was. Then what was he supposed to ask to get the information he needed?

"Who knows where the vault is besides Malika and the Red Robins?"

"Finally you ask the right question," Julian exclaimed, "But before I answer you, i must know why Malika is such a point of interest to both you and Ms. Third?"

"Malika and Ingrid got history with each other and we'll leave it at that." Fillmore stated and then stared at Julian waiting for an answer.

"Fair enough. I assume that you are aware that Ms. Third was injured recently?" Julian asked. Seeing Fillmore nod he continued. " Of course she would have told you about the incident. Then I'll say this much the one responsible holds the key and that is all I'll give this meeting Mr. Fillmore. Good day to you and happy hunting."

Fillmore only stared as the boy walked from the restaurant with one thought running through his mind payback is going to be a bitch.

X Middle School

Vallejo frowned as read reread the X school newspaper, it was obvious that the school was going to hell. Any one could have told him that, but it was surprising how quickly it had happened. First the school elects a new President then he has some crackpot idea of pardoning all of X's criminals. Then in his infinite wisdom he decided to stick his nose into Safety Patrol business by appointing Tony Clementina as a special enforcer to supervise his Officers actions. Vallejo sighed, just thinking about the hell that he would have to deal with was enough to make him consider quitting the force.

"Vallejo, I need to see all the case files and all recorded evidence you have on X's criminal activity, now," the voice of Tony Clementina said interrupting Vallejo's musings.

"I don't take orders from you or anyone else Clementina, especially not in my headquarters. Get me."

Clementina ignored the comment and continued to saunter into the office enjoying the fact he had immunity in this situation and even more so that he was given the assignment of keeping the belts under control and out of the way.

"I don't give a good god damn who gives you your orders just that I get what I told you to hand over. Besides you wouldn't want Folsom to find out that your not cooperating with the new regime," Clementina stated with a predatory smile.

"Fine Clementina asked Tehama to take you to the computer lab she let you into the archive," Vallejo said relenting.

"Thanks for your help Vallejo," Clementina aid sardonically as he left the office to find Tehama.

The only thing running through Vallejo's mind was he couldn't wait for someone to put Clementina in his place.

Second Floor

Tehama was trying to contain her growing aggravation at the current situation. She was currently have Tony Clementina' pompous ass through the school to give him access Safety Patrol files. It also didn't help that the Neanderthal had hurt Ingrid recently, she was hoping for payback but Ingrid and Fillmore assured her that Tony would get his and soon. Clementina for his part was still feeling confident after his run in with Vallejo and took great pleasure in throwing his authority around.

"Hurry it up I don't have all day to play around," Clementina announced.

"The lab is right around the corner so hold your damn horses," Tehama growled.

Tony smirked at the girl's obvious annoyance. He truly was enjoying his newfound power and it showed to any student that noticed. Tehama rolled her eyes with disgust at Clementina's sauntering form. She continually murmured to self that he would get his and she would certainly enjoy every minute of it. Her musing was broken by their arrival at the computer lab and that alone brought a vengeful smile to her face. Tony seeing that they had arrived at the lab pushed his way passed Tehama and reached for the door, but halted when he was told that it was locked from the inside for safety precautions.

"Then open the damn thing belt I'm in a hurry," he ordered.

Tehama nodded and took his place in front of the door and knocked once quickly then after a moment knocked again. Stepping to the side she let the wannabe patrol enforcer but not before finishing her part in the plan.

Clementina thought nothing of the stupid belt stumble towards him and reached for the door only to have it burst outward and collide with him sending flailing backward toward the second floor railing. For a second it looked as if he would recover his balance before it came to that, unfortunately for him Tehama decided to casually extend her right foot into his path promptly sending him over the railing toward the first floor.

Science Lab

Penny Madrid had been pacing in the room for the better part of the morning trying to get her thoughts in order. On one hand she was a part of one of the biggest scores in X's history. She could gain power, prestige, and anything else she wanted by sticking to the plan they had made. Then on the other hand if Sting Ray's plan went south, she was liable to any and everything from expulsion and time in juvie, and that wasn't the only con in this whole deal. The biggest thing riding her mind was the fact that Fillmore was running for the other team.

That information alone was enough to worry her, even though the rest of her 'cohorts' seemed to think it wasn't that much of a concern. Beside her fears were unanimously ignored due to the knowledge of her infatuation with Fillmore, something that Sonny held over her head since this whole thing started. Penny simply chalked it up his inferiority complex.

"They all being idiots," she said through clenched teeth. " They don't understand even all of then together can't stop Fillmore especially with that pale gothic tramp helping him."

"Mind telling me what we're not understanding?"

Penny whirled around and froze when she saw Sonny leaning against the far wall. Her mind went blank realizing what had over heard. She knew that Sonny was firmly in Sting Ray's camp and would most likely be reporting back to his boss with any thing negative she had said. _I had better come up with something convincing_, penny thought.

"Sonny, you know exactly what I'm saying Sting Ray's plan has covered every possible outcome so far," she began. Seeing him nod she continued, "But we both know Fillmore's a wild card in any situation, he was…is the best. There isn't a place in the school that he can't get into, he almost a ghost went he wants to be."

"And?" Sonny asked moving from his position against the wall slowly moving toward Penny.

"What do mean and!" she almost screamed. "The point is Sonny. That Fillmore is out for payback and we both know he won't stop until he's satisfied. Which means he'll take Sting Ray's whole operation down and everyone who has anything to do with it."

Sonny paused for a moment and Penny believed she might have gotten through to him, until she felt the air driven from lungs and her back pressed roughly against the blackboard.

"You listen to me," Sonny hissed. "I don't give a flying damn who or what Fillmore is capable of understand? All that matters is that we're going down as major players in this whole deal. We're going to do something Fillmore never even imagined and finally be out of his shadow. Get me? So you're in this up to those baby blues, and if you even think of messing this up for me…."

Sonny backed off leaving the threat unfinished and walking away leaving Penny slumping to the floor.

"Not a word Madrid."

Penny stared at his retreating form and shook at how desperate the boy had become in his move to top Fillmore. All she was sure of was that this whole crime had gotten even more fucked up.

Outside Computer Lab

It was the strangest thing any one had ever experienced, one minute you're on top of the world the next you have it all collapse around your ears. That would be the closest thing to the situation Clementina was now in. It was supposed to an easier assignment, he was supposed to be in control, and untouchable. That was until he had followed that belt to get into the Safety Patrol's files, after they had arrived his mind went blank. Forcing his eyes open, the enforcer found his surroundings unlike they had previously been. Everything was sitting on the ceiling!

"Looks like you finally decided to wake up."

Tony turned toward the voice and saw that his observation about the ceiling was indeed true. Karen Tehama was clearly walking his way on the ceiling and she wasn't alone. A shiver ran down his spine when saw the sadistic smile gracing Ingrid Third's face.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked playing down his rising fear.

"Don't you remember Tony," Ingrid asked, "You were throwing around your weight as usual and you door decided to give you it own greeting." Ingrid finished with a chuckle.

"Shut it Third! Just tell me you got the files Sting Ray wants."

He was disappointed when her response was positive, in fact it was odd the she simply point at the floor and smiled.

"Look up Tony."

The enforcer obeyed and to his horror he found himself staring at the tile on first floor hallway of X middle School. It was a very well known fact that the enforcer was terrified by heights and the higher he was the more prone he was to have a break down. So when Tony felt his body slowly rising, it was no small wonder that he began to sweat and scream for help, not that any one was around to help.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when his ascent finally stopped. Opening his eyes, which he had not realized had been closed, Tony saw that he still was not on solid ground but face to face with the last person he had hoped, Fillmore. Worst yet the former criminal was the one holding the support line that held him above the second floor.

"What the hell do you think your doing, you lousy stinkin Belt?" Tony screamed, " I'll have your belt for this Fillmore!"

"One question T-man," Fillmore began slightly loosing his grip on the support rope. "Where is the vault?"

"Like I'd tell you." Tony sneered seemingly forgetting the situation he was in.

"Wrong answer."

That was all Tony heard before he was sent speeding toward the first floor, much to the amusement of Ingrid and to a lesser extent Tehama. The Asian patroller, while not being the biggest fan of Clementina, was in awe of the lengths her two friends went to get what they needed. Besides it was a well-known fact to everyone on the force that Tony was deathly afraid of heights. So it was strange to see that phobia being exploited and stranger still that she was helping to do it.

Ingrid smiled at the display her boyfriend was putting on. It was always such fun to see him work out his frustrations, even if was her hope to be dropping Clementina to the floor and have him screaming for his mother.

Both girls moved forward when the enforcer, finally, came to a halt about a foot from the floor. After waiting for the boy to calm down a bit and open his eyes. They asked him once again where the vault was. His response was not surprising.

"Fuck you! Get me down you crazy bitches!" he screeched.

"I guess you up for another _ride_ then," Ingrid said with a smile. "Fillmore haul big boy up for another round."

Tony's eyes widened when he felt his self begin to move back toward the second floor. His eyes dilated and breathing became labored, sweat began to pour from his forehead. In his panicked stated he locked eyes with Tehama and he began to beg and plead swearing he would tell her what they wanted to know, if only to get away from Third and Fillmore. Tehama started to move forward to asked the boy but was restrained by Ingrid, who merely shook head at the girl.

"What are you doing? He said he would tell us where the Vault was, so why do we need to keep doing this?" she asked.

"Tehama, I understand, but we have to make sure he telling the truth. We don't have the time to be running around on a wild goose chase." Ingrid explained." So just bear with it a little more."

Tehama nodded at the explanation and even voiced that she did not like what was going on. She looked up just as Clementina was brought over the railing of the second floor.

"Well you going to talk Clementina or do you want another trip?" Fillmore growled holding the boy so that he was slightly hanging over the edge of the railing.

"I'll talk. I'LL TALK!" Clementina screamed.

"Hurry up then because I would hate to accidentally knock you over again."

"The Boss, he…. he moved the…. the Vault. It was in the old AV room b…bb…..but he thought Malika would give up it location to Third so he had everything moved." Tony said.

"You're still not telling me what I wanted to know. So I guess you want another ride." Fillmore said slowly pushing the larger boy over the railing.

"WAIT! He moved it to the MAX Detention Ward! The MAX DETENTION WARD! I SWEAR!"

"You Had better pray that this is all on the up and up or you'll be seeing me again real soon, got me." Fillmore said. "You got that girls?" He called over the railing.

"Yeah we got it, Fillmore." Ingrid yelled back.

"Ingrid what are you doing?" Tehama asked a second later.

Fillmore smiled at that question and looked toward Clementina. The boy was clearly relieved that this whole ordeal was over his breathing was claming down and he wasn't sweating as badly as before.

"Hey Tony." Fillmore called waiting for the boy to look at him. "One more thing before you walk. Never touch Ingrid again." Fillmore hissed before he shoved the boy over the railing.

Clementina wasn't alone when he screamed. Tehama watched as he fell toward the floor and it seemed that Fillmore was making no move slow his descent. She froze as the boy fell; every muscle in her body refused to move all she could was watch. She was shocked then to see the boy's fall cushioned by a laundry cart filled with what looked liked pieces of last year's peace day quilt. She moved forward fully intent on making sure the boy was all right but was stopped when an acrid smell hit her nose.

"Eww…looks like Tony don't know about potty training." Ingrid joked.

"What the Hell was that?" Tehama yelled as she whirled on Ingrid, who had moved to meet Fillmore at the bottom of the stairs. " We got what we needed so what was the point of pushing things any further?"

"We had to be sure Tehama. If we're going to bring down Sting Ray we got to do thing the hard way." Ingrid explained.

"But still that wasn't right we're better than this." Tehama said even though she wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince.

"I understand what you're saying but now isn't the time." Fillmore said moving off toward the north exit. "Besides if it makes you feel any better. Sometimes doing the right thing ain't doing the right thing."


End file.
